Dance mon Aisha
by Lyra Lovegood
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si otra mujer hubiera parecido en la vida de Erik? ¿En que cambiaría su historia? La respuesta la tiene Aisha, una joven que intervendrá en el triángulo amoroso de Erik, Raoul y Christine. Por Nadira y Azahara
1. Aisha

_**Dance Mon Aisha**_

Hoy hace buen tiempo, sin embargo no me gusta el aspecto de esas nubes que se aproximan, debí coger mi abrigo antes de salir...,es que vamos con mucha prisa. Son solo las ocho y media de la mañana, deberíamos haber estado entrando ya en la Opera Garnier. Anteriormente yo hubiera estado emocionada con este pequeño viaje a la Ópera, nunca la he visto, puesto que solo hace dos meses que me presentaron en sociedad y no he tenido tiempo de ver todo...pero sí el bastante para que mi madre me prometiera a un desconocido...

Mi padre murió en el 20 de Mayo de este año del 1881 y nos vimos en la ruina, ya que toda nuestra fortuna estaba situada en mi padre y él no había dejado herencia. Ay papá, siempre fuiste tan despistado, tú que tanto disfrutabas de la vida y jamás pensaste en la llegada de la muerte que vino tan pronto a tu lecho, debemos dar gracias a la tía Sophíe que nos acogió en su casa y no le molestó nuestra presencia...pobre Sophíe, lloró tanto cuando nos fuimos de su casa, ella me quiere igual que a una hija, no le gustaba alejarse de mí, y menos lo que está pasando conmigo en estos momentos...

¿En qué piensas, Aisha? – Como detesto que interrumpan mis pensamientos.

En nada, madre. – Susurré mirando afuera en la ventana, sintiendo la llegada de una pequeña discusión.

No mientas, conozco esa expresión en tu cara -

No puedo cambiar mi cara, madre – No debí decir eso, era una de las cosas que no podía evitar: responder a mi madre.

¿Qué forma es esa de contestarme, espero que no muestres ese comportamiento cuando estemos delante de Monsieur Firmín, evita mostrarte mordaz, camina con pasos ligeros y no pienses - Yo la miré sorprendida, ¿qué no pensara, ¿cómo una persona puede evitar que piense?. Me enfurecí.

Ya habéis echo bastante obligándome a contraer este matrimonio y a ponerme estos zapatos incómodos para que ahora me ordenéis que no piense. – Mi madre me miró con sus grandes ojos surcados por las ojeras de la vejez, abriéndolos de par en par...conocía esa forma de mirar, ese ere el instante en que yo debía mantener mi boca cerrada y no pronunciar palabra alguna y escuchar el mismo drama que mi madre me repetía cada día.

¿Acaso quieres vernos en la calle, ¿quieres vernos trabajar de costureras...o algo peor? –

¡¡Madre! -

¿Qué, ¿para que mentirnos, si no es por la ayuda que nos ha prestado Monsieur Firmín ahora tu y yo estaríamos entre la escoria -

Eso no es verdad, seguiríamos con tía Sophíe... – murmuré bajando los ojos hasta mis manos enguantadas.

Sophíe nos quiere, pero su fortuna no es del todo suficiente para mantener a tres – Odiaba cuando mi madre tenía razón, ¿no cuentan mis sentimientos acaso, ¡que se fuera ella y se casara con el Monsieur Firmín si tanto lo idolatraba, ¡que me dejara a mí junto a tía Sophíe!.

No es tan duro un matrimonio con Monsieur Firmín – Continuó madre, ¡qué ganas de taparme los oídos y no oír nada de lo que iba a decir, lo detestaba!.

Lo sé. – Le dije intentando callarla educadamente. – Ya lo has dicho. –

Él es un hombre... – Siguió ignorando mis palabras. – de negocios...muy inteligente, con cultura, y con fortuna que es lo importante...sí, es un hombre muy...maduro para ti, no obstante eso no quiere decir que no podáis tener una relación estable, con hijos adorables, ya tengo ganas de tener algún nieto, mi juventud se esta esfumando...-

Se ha esfumado, diréis...- No me arrepentí de lo que le dije, a veces no parecíamos madre e hija, sino una jovencita y una vieja pesada que se fastidiaban de vez en cuando.

Haré como que no te he oído. – Dijo mi madre a regañadientes y conseguí que por fin se callara. Yo hice igual y desvié la mirada a la ventana. El mercado estaba empezando a instalarse, el frutero, el pescadero, el carnicero, los gitanos...¿los gitanos, ¿tan pronto, que vida tan casual la de ellos. Los gitanos, para mí, son los seres mas envidados del universo. No se avergüenzan de lo que hacen, son libres, van de un sitio a otro conociendo tierras lejanas, y bailan...bailar, sí, bailar, no me importaría ponerme una de esas faldas de colores que llevaban las gitanas y bailar todo lo que quisiera, con una pandereta y que todos me contemplaran.

Una vez quise ser bailarina pero madre me lo impidió diciendo que la danza era para gente de la baja sociedad y no pertenecía a jovencitas refinadas. Luego se lo comenté a mi padre y más suavemente me dijo que me olvidara de esa idea. Que desconsuelo sentí, solo me conformaba bailando sola en mi habitación...hubo un momento en que yo había olvidado cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y mi madre me vio bailar, dando vueltas sobre mi misma al compás de una canción imaginaria. Al ver a madre me detuve bruscamente helada por el miedo, solo reaccioné cuando me dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que soltara unas buenas lagrimas:

¡Las damas no bailan, ¿entendido, si vuelvo a verte hacer esto te aseguro que te trasladaré a una habitación donde yo pueda mantenerte vigilada. – Naturalmente, no se atrevió a hacer aquello, aunque si se atrevió a tener una de las copias de la llave de mi habitación y tenerme a su merced. A decir verdad ella me había tenido a su merced desde el día en que nací, me trataba como una especie de muñeca a la que se puede manejar. A los siete años me exigió que me lavara las manos por lo menos cinco veces al día y que me cepillara el cabello hasta tenerlo brillante, a los once años me prohibió jugar con muñecas y las tiró, a los quince ya me ordenó a utilizar corsé y ahora...me vendía a un hombre...eso me hacía sentir igual que un caballo, un caballo que el granjero cuida y trata desde su nacimiento para que llegue el día en que lo venda a un rico comerciante.

Desde niña me habían inculcado el cuento de que un día un príncipe encantador llegaría a mi casa y besándome la mano me pediría que fuera su esposa, yo encantada accedería y le suplicaría que me salvara de las garras de mi madre. Era un sueño en el que yo podía sumergirme todas las noches, y olvidar las exigencias de la vida. Y ahora, ese príncipe se había ido, ya no estaba, mi madre había matado al príncipe de mis sueños poniendo en su lugar a Monsieur Richard Firmín. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en retrato hice un mueca de horror, ¡él no se parecía en nada al príncipe de mis sueños, para nada, ¡esa expresión de codicia en sus ojos, esa altanería, esa vejez...esa calvicie, ¡No, por el amor de Dios, ¿Para ese hombre me habían criado mis padres, ¿tanto sufrimiento para acabar en las manos de aquel...señor?.

¡Aisha, estas distraída, ¡el carro ya ha parado!. – La voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad. Me puse de pie y acepté la mano que me ofrecía el chofer para bajar del carruaje. Ya estábamos delante casi a las puertas de la Ópera. Todo eso era un comienzo, un gran y brusco comienzo para mi vida...

OOO

Qué gran comienzo será para mi querida Christine esta noche, la gran soprano Miss Christine Daee sustituiría a Madame Carlotta. Oh sí, lo estoy viendo...La pobre y magistral Madame Carlotta ha superado los límites de la naturaleza humana...inesperadamente croará igual que una rana, y yo estaré cómodamente sentado en mi palco para verlo. No tengo la culpa de nada, yo les he avisado y no me han hecho caso, así pues no me ha quedado más remedio que tomar mis propias medidas. A veces es cansado esto de la venganza, sobre todo a mi edad.

Es cierto que "la venganza es un plato que se degusta mejor frío", pero a mí a veces la comida fría no me sienta bien, no se si me hago entender...Y esa es una de las razones por las que adoro a Christine, ella calma la sed de venganza que hay dentro de mí, todos mis pensamientos se centraban en ella solamente...hasta que apareció "el otro", el jovencito.

Monsieur Raoul de Chagny, el hombre que toda mujer que podría desear, joven, hermoso, con título... – Me dije mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, no estando seguro de si era confusión o burla lo que ocultaban mis palabras. – Y por si fuera poco, me está arrebatando a mi musa, ¿por qué, él que no sabe apreciar la belleza interior, ¿qué mas te va a dar él, Christine, ¿acaso su amor es mas valioso que el mío, ¿por qué me mientes de esa forma, sé muy bien que sientes algo por ese hombre...

¡Eh¡, ¡Ven, ven! - Me sobresalté precipitadamente temiendo haber sido descubierto. Veloz igual que un rayo me oculté camuflándome en la oscuridad, hasta que me di cuenta de que la voz no se dirigía a mí. Suspiré.

¿Qué pasa, Antoniette?. – Era la voz de la pequeña Meg hablando con otra bailarina. Más cotilleos. Es increíble como una simple noticia podía llegar a convertirse en el chisme mas escandaloso que podía haber en todo París, pasando de boca en boca de la gente y la noticia se mutaba más y más. Me avergüenzo de admitir que a veces me interesan, sobre todo si tiene que ver con la Ópera o algo relacionado con Christine. Me asomé un poco para oír la pequeña conversación de las bailarinas.

¿La has visto, Meg? –

Sí, llegó hace unos minutos. –

Ah...¿y cómo es? dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene,¿es bonita, ¿es verdad que Monsieur Richard se va a casar, ¿se va a casar con la chica, ¿cómo se llama, ¿quién es, ¿la conocemos?... – Ya estaba adivinando de donde la pequeña Meg aprendía a tener ese pico de oro.

No, es una chica joven y bonita, así...no, un poco más de mi tamaño, no es muy alta, de tu estatura Antoniette. – Yo sofoqué una risa porque noté que a la bailarina no le agradó el comentario. Estaba a punto de irme, y por una extraña razón me quedé escuchando algo más.

¿Me estas llamando bajita, mira quien fue a hablar. –

No, no, no, quería decir que tenía una estatura normal...tiene el pelo largo y parece una niña, dudo que tenga dieciséis...¿o eran diecisiete, dieciocho..., no sé, ¿cuántos? Es que tiene una cara muy...-

¡Yo quiero saber que pasó, ¿es cierto que es la prometida de Monsieur Richard?. – Yo agrandé los ojos. ¿Un hombre tan mayor con una chiquilla de dieciséis años, vaya, la familia debería de estar bastante arruinada para aceptar un matrimonio de esa categoría. Pobrecita, seguramente no sabrá en donde se mete, el necio que le toca por marido.

Me encogí de hombros y me alejé de allí en busca de Christine. ¿Qué me iba a importar a mí los problemas de los demás, yo solo debía de preocuparme de mí, primero yo, luego yo y por ultimo yo, siempre había sido de esa forma desde que nací, yo era la única persona por quien debía preocuparme...No, tampoco, Christine era la causa que ocupaba mi mente.

Mi dulce Christine, estaba tan triste estos últimos días. La culpa era mía...no, no, no solo mía, el señorito Raoul Y Madame Carlotta llevaban parte de culpa. Los insultos que Carlotta colmaba sobre Christine se los haría tragar yo con un duro escarmiento esa noche. Me froté las manos con satisfacción y sonreí. ¿Por qué me estaba quejando yo antes de la venganza, sí era lo mejor que había. Ay, desdichada Prima Donna, esta noche te convertirás en rana y no creo que haya príncipe suficientemente valiente para darte un beso. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír y no tuve miedo de que las bailarinas me pudieran escuchar.


	2. Un brusco comienzo

OOOO 

Pues así, Aisha había asistido a conocer a su futuro esposo mientras Erik planeaba la dulce venganza para Carlotta. Aisha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones delante de Monsieur Richard y su madre, no le gustó la manera en que mientras los tres hablaban Monsieur Richard la recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza, hasta se había aventurado a agarrarla de la cintura cuando su madre los había dejado solos por unos minutos. Ella no pudo aguantar y descaradamente se apartó de forma brusca.

Claramente, Monsieur Richard notó el asco que sus miradas sugestivas o sus gestos provocaban en ella, y después de eso intentó ser mas dulce, sin embargo su sangre ardía al tener cerca a la jovencita. No era una joven demasiado bella como otras que hubo conocido, sin embargo había algo en ella, sus ojos, que lo ponían nervioso, eran intensos y tenia una forma de mirar que cualquier hombre podría tener deseos de atraparla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya. No estaba arrepentido en absoluto de haberla aceptado como esposa...bueno, sabía que sería difícil seducirla, de todos modos no le importaba, él nunca se rendía, ni con ella ni con El Fantasma...

El Fantasma...ese maldito "Duende de la Opera" lo ponía de los nervios, a él y a su compañero. Había recibido otra estúpida nota de amenaza advirtiendo que si Daee no cantaba en lugar de Carlotta ocurriría una desgracia. Se habían reído y habían roto la carta. Monsieur Richard no creía en fantasmas, lo que sí creía es que había alguien que quería amargarles, asustarlos y quedarse con su puesto de trabajo. En su vida él había vivido muchas cosas similares a las que estaba pensando en ese momento, y nunca cedió, jamás, y ahora estaba en la cumbre: en el teatro de la Opera Garnier. Ya estaba decidido, Madame Carlotta interpretaría SU papel, no Christine Daee, esa niña ya hubo tenido suficiente tiempo de gloria.

Igual que un caballero invitó a Madame y mademoiselle de Babounix a que asistieran esa noche a ver el espectáculo. Por empezar con buen pie, y aprovechar si podría tener algún momento de intimidad con la preciosa niña...

Por otro lado Aisha permaneció callada y sumisa en su casa, leyendo un libro sin quejarse, hasta que dieron las ocho en punto y su dama de compañía, o mas cariñosamente llamada Tante Marie, la estaba ayudando a prepararse para aquella noche. Aisha no pudo aguantar y dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas...

- No llores, mi niña. – Le había dicho Tante Marie, que estuvo pendiente todo el rato de las reacciones de Aisha. – Piensa que tiene mucho dinero. –

- No estoy llorando...solo que me aprieta este estúpido corsé, no me deja respirar. – Mintió secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Tante Marie negó con la cabeza.

- Yo te conozco bien, tú no eres llorona. Tú solo piensa que eres joven y bonita, eso ya es un poder que ejerces sobre él, una vez que lo tengas comiendo de tu palma podrás pedirle todo lo que mas desees, solo dale lo que él quiere, y con el tiempo tendrás hasta tu propio amante...o mejor aún... - Se acercó al oído de la muchacha – Mátalo. –

- No soy capaz de matar una araña y quieres que mate a un hombre. – Rió Aisha nerviosamente.

- ¿Cómo crees que me libré yo de mi marido, - la interrumpió Tante Marie apretando más los cordones del corsé. – Me casé a tu edad, él tenía el doble que yo, para él solo era una chica linda y se aprovechaba de mí casi todas las noches. Y yo fui tan tonta que no pude fingir, le rechazaba, si hubiese fingido hubiera obtenido mas libertad para salir de esa mansión...y no, me tenía encerrada porque se enfurecía conmigo, yo dependía de él, y debí actuar tal y como las prostitutas a donde él recurría...hacer lo que él quería, hubiera tenido mas oportunidades de haberle matado mucho antes.-

- ¡Vamos Marie, tu no eres capaz de matar¡ - Rió de nuevo pero paró al ver lo seria que estaba su dama de compañía.

- ¿No, ya sabrás chiquilla lo que es tener a un viejo inútil babeando a tu lado, entonces te acordaras de mis palabras. – Hubo un silencio incómodo que se hizo eterno. Solo se oía el tirar de los cordones del corsé y el respirar sofocado de Aisha. Se puso a pensar temerosa...¿sería eso verdad?.

- Tante Marie...¿de que forma murió?...es decir...-

- Un día, uno de los pocos en que pude salir a la calle, me paré en frente del mercado gitano, y encontré a un joven con una mascara, tenía pócimas y varias cosas. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté que contenían esos frasquitos y él, gran experto en esa materia me señaló todo lo que tenía. Hubo un momento en que lo interrumpí y le pregunté si tenía veneno, él me dio uno que podía poner en cada comida, ir matándolo poco a poco. Compré la pócima e hice lo que el chico me contó. Al terminar la semana ya era viuda. –

- Que historia. – Aisha tragó saliva. – Y todo tan misterioso...¿un joven con máscara?-

- Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo. Estará muerto o afortunadamente seguirá vivo con los mismos cincuenta años que tengo ahora. Le estaré agradecida por el resto de mi vida por haberme dado aquel veneno. – Sonrío Tante Marie encogiendo a Aisha por el miedo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si Tante Marie estaba loca, luego la comprendía mejor. Desde su niñez fue una mujer desgraciada, era comprensible su forma de ser.

Al acabar de ponerse los guantes su madre la llamó de un grito desde las escaleras. Aisha se puso los zapatos rápidamente y bajó hasta el carruaje junto a su madre.

- ¿Dios tendrá un poco de consideración conmigo? – gimió Aisha para ella misma, agotada de todo. Deseaba de que todo acabara de una vez, como fuera, sólo que acabara.

OOO

Se acercaba el gran momento, tanto esfuerzo iba a tener su recompensa. Había estado preparando a Christine durante tres meses, y ahora todo París iba a reconocer mi gran trabajo. Sí...mi gran trabajo, Christine había florecido bajo mi mano como una delicada rosa, le había enseñado todo cuanto sé, su voz ha alcanzado tal perfección que en ocasiones dudo si en realidad estoy escuchando a un ángel. Ahora ella debía corresponderme esta noche, ha prometido darme su alma y yo estaré allí para recibirla.

Debía apresurarme, pronto llegarán los carruajes y la entrada a los palcos estará atestada de gente. Subí las escaleras hasta el primer sótano, una vez allí anduve por los largos corredores hasta mi palco. Esperé un tiempo sentado cómodamente en el sillón de terciopelo rojo. De repente oí ruidos y me aventuré a averiguar de donde provenían. Parecían venir del palco contiguo, dos mujeres conversaban en voz baja y ambas parecían bastante disgustadas. Aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que la gente llenase los palcos, así que me levanté y me acerqué a un habitáculo en donde podría oír todo mejor.

- Hemos llegado temprano, madre.- protestó la mujer más joven.

- No empieces Aisha, sabes perfectamente que si hubiésemos llegado más tarde la gente nos hubiera abordado y nos habrían hecho preguntas incómodas sobre tu matrimonio.-

- No se lo reprocho, esta unión que habéis convenido debe ser la comidilla de todo París.- el tono de la joven estaba comenzando a elevarse.

- ¡Baja la voz!- ordenó la madre de la muchacha.- ¿No sabes que en los teatros siempre puede haber alguien escuchando?

¡Qué gran razón tenía aquella mujer! Podían sentirse orgullosas, la conversación no había sido escuchada por un "alguien" cualquiera, el mismísimo Duende de la Opera estaba allí. Me pregunto que harían si lo supieran...

A mi mente volvió de repente el nombre que había salido en la conversación, Aisha...Así que esta niña es la prometida de Monsieur Firmín...Debería enterarme de ahora en adelante de más cosas sobre ese matrimonio, quizás me sirvan de ayuda para futuros chantajes a mi estimado Firmín. De repente la puerta del palco contiguo se abrió de golpe y una de las mujeres dio un respingo.

- ¡Mis queridísimas damas! Es un placer tenerlas aquí de nuevo.- dijo la inconfundible voz de Monsieur Firmín. Tenía un tono especialmente meloso.

- ¡Monsieur Firmín! No le esperábamos aquí tan pronto...- dijo la madre de Aisha.

- No podía hacerlas esperar por más tiempo, además supongo que estarían aburridas aquí solas, de todas formas ya falta poco para que empiece a llegar la gente, la obra debe estar a punto de comenzar.-

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Debía introducirme en el interior de la columna, por si acaso a éstos necios se les había ocurrido la estúpida idea de volver a vender mi palco. A pesar de los grandes acontecimientos que se avecinaban no estaba nervioso, la morfina hacía buen trabajo en mi organismo y contrarrestaba el efecto de la adrenalina.

Por fin se acercaba el gran momento, el momento en que Christine alcanzará la fama y la gloria, en sus manos tendrá al corazón de París... y en las mías por fin estará su alma


	3. Una voz misteriosa

OOO 

Su alma... Dicen que los ojos son un reflejo del alma de cada uno. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Monsieur Richard Firmín veía lo mismo. ¿Cómo podrían concentrarse los siete pecados capitales en los ojos de ese hombre? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo iba a convertirse ese hombre en mi marido?

Esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza aterrándome noche tras noche, día tras día... Su mirada lasciva estaba grabada en mi mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía sus manos cerrarse en mi cintura en actitud empalagosa y posesiva. Ni siquiera podía aguantar en el palco teniéndolo cerca, a pesar de que mi madre estaba ahora mismo entre los dos.

Esa situación duró muy poco, con una tos de mi madre nuestra situación quedó dispuesta de la siguiente forma: yo sentada casi rozando la pared, él sentado muy cercano a mí, y mi madre sentada detrás nuestra dándose aire con su precioso abanico chino.

Por fin la gente había llegado y estaban ocupando sus asientos. El bendito ruido había interrumpido la conversación entre Monsieur Richard y mi madre. Yo por mi parte no había abierto la boca desde la llegada de mi prometido... Qué raro era llamarle así... mi prometido.

Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos hasta el comienzo de la obra. Todo el mundo estaba de pie y aplaudiendo. Richard me ofreció la mano para levantarme, y yo en mi terrible ignorancia la acepté... Según las costumbres cuando una dama acepta la mano de un caballero significa que le da permiso para cortejarla. De eso yo no sabía nada, pero al parecer Monsieur Firmín sí...

Se representaba Fausto, estaban saliendo los protagonistas de la obra. Según el libreto que nos habían dejado en el palco el papel de Fausto iba a ser representando por Mássimo Belaqua y para el papel de Margarita estaba la famosa diva Carlotta Ludicheli.

Primero salió el gran tenor, toda la Ópera se inundó de aplausos. Lo mismo sucedió cuando salió Carlotta, salvo por una pequeña diferencia, en el palco de al lado hubo un golpe y un quejido de rabia que hizo que el vello se me erizara de repente. Jamás había escuchado un quejido tan desgarrador, más aterrador aún que el aullido de un lobo en luna llena.

Al ver mi piel de gallina, Firmín se acercó un poco más a mí, y mi madre interpretando bien las señales que irradiaba él, se marchó aludiendo que tenía que ir a empolvarse la nariz.

En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía de qué podía ser capaz este hombre estando sólo conmigo.

En ese instante Fausto estaba haciendo el pacto con Mefistófeles.

- ¡Qué historia más apropiada!- pensaba con amargura para mis adentros.- un anciano decrépito que quiere ser amado por una mujer...

Fausto cantaba con una voz bastante buena, mejorable si se educaba mejor. Yo estaba tan interesada en la obra que hasta se me olvidó que tenía a mi futuro marido al lado.

En el momento en que Fausto estaba cortejando a Margarita mientras paseaban por un jardín, Firmín intentó conversar conmigo.

- Esta es la parte que más me gusta- dijo Firmín.- ¿No le parece que la voz de Carlotta alcanza unas escalas espectaculares?-

- Las he escuchado mejores.- dije de manera cortante-

- ¡Por supuesto!.- rió Firmín- Imagino que habrás asistido a otras obras en algún otro país ¿Me equivoco?

- No tengo que irme a otro país para escuchar a divas mejores que ella.- dijo Aisha indignada-

- Mi querida niña, se ve que no entiendes de música, Carlotta es la mejor diva de todo París.- se acercó a mi oído.- Cuando nos casemos puedo pedirle que haga una audición especial para que la oigas mejor, seguro que cambias de opinión.-

Esas últimas palabras me produjeron un malestar y un desagrado insufrible, e hicieron que me levantase instintivamente del sillón asqueada. Me alteré cuando Monsieur Firmín me agarró de la muñeca y me miró desde su asiento:

-¿Qué os pasa, mi querida niña, ¿os encontráis mal?...¿por qué no os sentáis de nuevo?. – Con repugnancia vi como me besaba la mano con ansiosa lujuria.

- ¡No¡ - No pude evitar retirar la mano. Él me miró perplejo y sostuvo mi mirada durante unos segundos, menos mal que en ese mismo momento entró mi madre de nuevo en el palco. Me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces Aisha?- preguntó algo crispada.- Justo cuando iba a responderle me interrumpió Monsieur Firmín

- Madame Babounix ¿Podríamos salir un momento? Quisiera hablarle de cierto tema...

- Por supuesto que sí.- respondió mi madre educadamente a la vez que me lanzaba una mirada despiadada-

OOO

- Madame Babounix, siento haberla interrumpido de esta forma, pero creo que es urgente que hablemos.- dijo Firmín de forma bastante seria, mientras caminaba a través de un pasillo hasta su despacho.

- No se disculpe Monsieur, ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó interesada Madame Babounix, siguiéndolo lo más rápido que podía.-

- De su hija, parece no querer comprender la realidad de nuestra situación. Le pediría encarecidamente que la hiciese entrar el razón.- dijo Firmín una vez en su despacho, mientras le cedía un asiento a la señora.-

- Créame, he hablado con ella, pero sigue sin comprender, sólo nos queda tener un poco más de paciencia.- dijo Madame Babounix mientras se sentaba elegantemente.-

- Quizás un poco de dinero aceleraría los trámites...-dijo Firmín

- ¡No pienso aceptar un vulgar soborno!- respondió Madame Babounix indignada.-

- Mi querida señora, no alce la voz se lo ruego, desgraciadamente en estos tiempos tenemos fantasmas rondando por aquí, y si se enterasen de que tengo tales cantidades de dinero encima no dudarían en robármelo.- dijo Firmín con voz de circunstancias.-

- ¿Tales cantidades de dinero?.- preguntó con suspicacia. Madame Babounix parecía hacer caso omiso a los fantasmas, la palabra que acaparaba ahora toda su atención era ésa: el dinero.

- Sí, cuento ahora con unos cuantos miles de francos. Y por favor, ¡no lo llame soborno! Digamos que es una pequeña aportación para el ajuar de mi futura mujer...

- En ese caso es mejor no atrasar más la boda, el dinero viene y va, tendremos que comprar el ajuar lo más pronto posible.- respondió Madame Babounix con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos.-

- Me alegro que esté de acuerdo conmigo, ahora mi señora, podríamos volver con su querida hija, no es conveniente dejarla sola mucho tiempo.- sentenció Firmín levantándose y acompañando a Madame Babounix de nuevo al palco, en donde los aguardaba Aisha...

La representación estaba llegando su final. Sólo faltaba la escena final en que los ángeles custodios juzgan a Margarita y asciende al cielo, mientras que Fausto desciende al infierno.

- Que se la lleve quién sea, pero que no cante más.- exclamé en voz alta. Mi voz resonó en las paredes del palco produciendo eco. Me quedé petrificada...¿Me habría oído alguien?.

Miré hacia abajo, pero nadie me devolvió la mirada... bien, eso quería decir que no me habían oído.

Me ajusté el chal que había quedado fuera de su lugar al levantarme bruscamente hace un rato. Estaba aburrida, hacía ya un buen rato que me habían dejado sola. Por un lado era una bendición estar alejada de Firmín, pero por otro sentía la necesidad de conversar con alguien, alguien que me comprendiese o que por lo menos entendiese de música. En esos momentos de melancolía era cuando más necesitaba a mi padre...

Mi padre siempre me había entendido. Al contrario que las otras chicas que le contaban todo a sus madres, yo se lo contaba todo a él. Sabía que tenía su apoyo en cualquier proyecto que osase embarcarme, desde robar aquellas galletas de chocolate de la cocina hasta escaparme de las odiosas clases de Historia para irme a pescar con él.

Él siempre había estado a mi lado y ese siempre había sido motivo de discusión con mi madre. Bien, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca... Él no consentiría el matrimonio con Monsieur Firmín, él me ayudaría a encontrar a ese príncipe azul...

De repente un extraño ruido y unas sonoras carcajadas me hicieron volver a la realidad. Me asomé para ver que sucedía y vi como la soprano empezaba a chillar y a llorar. Todas las caras, antes estupefactas, estaban ahora alegres y risueñas ante el extravagante espectáculo.  
Del palco contiguo salió una risa que se distinguía de todas las demás. Era inconfundiblemente de hombre, pero muy distinta a la risa de Firmín o de cualquier otro empresario aristocrático...Era una risa...de un encanto único, una risa misteriosa, que se descifraba en fuerza y sensualidad, que hizo que de repente sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, muy distinto a los que sentía por el miedo. Nunca había escuchado una voz igual, y allí me encontraba yo, deleitándome con aquella maravillosa voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- me aventuré a preguntar a la voz que provenía del palco 5.  
La risa cesó y dio paso a un silencio sepulcral, esperé la respuesta en vano, pues el desconocido no se dignó a dármela y estaba comenzando a indignarme.

- ¿Está usted ahí?- mi voz comenzaba a elevarse. Seguía sin obtener respuesta y dubitativa acerté a preguntar de nuevo, está vez un poco más alto que antes, por si acaso no me había escuchado las dos veces anteriores.

- ¿Está usted ahí?.- mi voz se había elevado hasta tal punto que resaltó entre las risas restantes que quedaban abajo.

- Señorita, agradecería que bajase la voz, no le conviene a alguien de su clase social dar este tipo de escándalos.- dijo la voz de manera fría y cortante. Su tono me dejó petrificada. La sensualidad de su voz despertaba en mí un instinto primario que me impulsaba a levantarme y a descubrir quién era ese hombre, pero la fuerza y el poder de dominación que irradiaba me hizo quedarme sentada y encogerme en el sillón.

- Disculpe...- Mi disculpa se interrumpió con los gritos de la cantante. Fruncí el ceño y miré curiosa allí abajo donde todos reían y Madame Carlotta intentaba cantar consiguiendo solamente una especie de...¿croac?.

-¿Está...está croando?. – No pretendía reírme, pero me reí. Mi risa escandalosa fue en aumento, podría decirse que era de las que más destacaban entre las demás. Era tan gracioso ver a aquella gallina orgullosa gritar que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez lo estaba pasando mal. Reí y reí, temí que me dolieran las costillas de tanta risa.

- Tened cuidado de no ahogaros en vuestra propia risa, mademoiselle. – La voz del palco nº 5 volvió a hablarme. Paré de reír rudamente quedándome firme en mi asiento, como si hubiese sido mi madre la que me hubiera mandado a callar. Y sin embargo me relajé cuando oí a la voz reír.

- Y vos también monsieur, no soy la única que cuya risa resulta...excesiva. – La voz del palco continuo siguió riendo. Tomé más confianza de mí misma e intenté entablar conversación con la voz del hombre. -¿Qué le habrá pasado a la soprano, ¿es normal que esto ocurra, -

- Depende desde que punto lo veáis...- Dijo misteriosamente la voz entre las risas de la gente.

- Pues alabado sea Dios que ha cumplido mi petición de que esta mujer se callara. – La voz volvió a reír y yo me uní con él. Que risa y que voz tan bonita tenía ese hombre...seguro que el dueño sería igual de maravilloso. Mi mirada se desvió de nuevo al escenario donde Madame Carlotta huyó corriendo y Monsieur Firmín junto con su compañero aparecían pidiendo silencio. Menos mal, ahora podría estar tranquila de que no volvería al palco junto a mi para manosearme...

-Vuestro prometido va a tener mucho trabajo estos días, será mejor que adelantéis la boda si no queréis que algún contratiempo impida la unión. –

-¿Perdón?. – Agrandé los ojos sorprendida por la insolencia y el descaro de su tono. -¿habéis estado oyendo la conversación?. –

-No me hace falta, yo lo sé todo. – Me dejó boquiabierta, ¡que hombre tan...tan..tan algo, ¿creía que lo sabía todo, mucha voz maravillosa y después se ponía a espiar las conversaciones ajenas. Eso no me agradó en absoluto. Ahora quien sabía si iría dando la voz a sus amigos sobre lo que oyó entre monsieur Firmín y yo. Ay madre mía, siento mis mejillas arder, ¿ahora que comentarán de mí?.

- Os ruego...- Alcé más la voz. – que no mencionéis nada de lo que habéis escuchado antes...por favor. –

- Está en boca de la aristocracia, no me hace falta echar mas leña al fuego y ni me interesa. Si queréis un consejo, si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar no permitiría que Monsieur Richard me tratara de esa forma. – Sonreí con tristeza. Si él supiera que no podía mostrar orgullo...tenía que aguantar y tragar sin importar mis sentimientos. – Buenas noches, mademoiselle. Soñad con prometidos. –

- ¡Espere!. – Ignoré la burla y quise levantarme para alcanzar al hombre oculto. Lastima que mi madre ya había llegado.

-¿Qué haces, ¡vuelve a sentarte!. – Exclamó mi madre.

-Yo solo...iba a buscarte por que...por...- Decidí no dar explicaciones y finalmente obediente me volví a mi asiento. Mi madre empezó a hablarme sobre el accidente que había sufrido la Carlotta pero yo no estaba ahí con ella. Pensaba en el hombre, ¿lo volvería a ver? ¿o no?...y que personalidad arrolladora transmitía a través de su voz varonil. Ni siquiera mi padre tenía una voz así, y eso que la suya era magnífica...pero ésta era aún más fascinante. Una voz que solo existía en mis sueños y que quería volver a oír. Oh, hombre oculto, ¿por qué no esperaste para que yo te viera?.


	4. Una gran verdad

OOO

- Christine.- Llamé a mi ángel que se encontraba con la mirada perdida, observando un bote de perfume que había en su tocador. Su voz la distrajo y miró al espejo donde yo estaba escondido.

- Erik...sal de ahí. – Me susurró.

- ¿Qué...?-

- Sal de ahí, por favor. – Me repitió acercándose a la puerta y asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrada. Yo no supe si obedecer, no obstante me fijé en los ojos hundidos de Christine, que parecían suplicarme que saliera a consolarla. No tuve fuerzas para seguir con mi obstinación y salí de mi singular escondite.

- Querida niña, ¿pasa algo, debes salir a actuar, hoy volverás a cautivar a todo París y no puedes demorarte. – Le dije yo acercándome lentamente a ella.

-No quiero actuar...lo de Carlotta fue provocado, ¿no es cierto Erik?- Yo reí sin vergüenza.

-Se han cumplido tus deseos, "la vaca gorda" se ha atragantado y va a estar un buen tiempo sin cantar...- Seguí riéndome e intenté parar al ver la cara seria de Christine, clavándome su mirada acusadora. Finalmente callé y hubo un silencio. Algo le pasaba a Christine y no era solo enfado, algo la tenía perturbada durante estos días y no era yo.

- No es justo Erik, no lo es. – Fue Christine quien habló al final, y su tono me hizo recordar cuando de niño, mi madre me cogía del brazo preguntándome histérica donde tenia escondidas las tijeras y yo no decía nada. Como esa vez me sentía yo ahora. – Cantaré Erik porque no pretendo dejar tirado el espectáculo...solo ten en cuenta que yo ya...no siento nada...no tengo voluntad.

-¡Christine me estas asustando, no me gusta que hables de esa forma.- Me enfurecí con ella.- Levanta la barbilla y ve a actuar, esta noche quiero oírte cantar igual que en los ensayos. Pon tu alma, y tu vida si hace falta, pero cantarás.- Con esas palabras le di la espalda y volví a los espejos.  
¿Qué era esa forma de comportarse que tenía Christine, estaba volviendo al mismo estado en que estaba antes de que yo me comunicara con ella. Me arrepentí en seguida de haberla tratado así...Una parte de mí quería volver corriendo a pedirle perdón, otra me decía que siguiera mi camino y la dejase que reflexionara con mis palabras bien dichas. Seguí en los pasadizos y no tuve intención de volver a mi palco. Allí estaba la joven prometida de Monsieur Firmín y no tenía ganas de tropezarme con ella. En seguida nos pondríamos a hablar.

Era curioso...la señorita era la única persona en que yo podía hablar tan libremente sin temor a que pensara, ni con Christine sentía esa sensación. Me encogí de hombros indiferente. La muchacha se había ganado mi agrado, pocas personas tenían ese honor. Ella era una de esas pocas chicas dulces que quedaban, igual que Christine. Una lastima terrible que fuera a desperdiciarse con Monsieur Firmín, ojalá viniera alguien y se la llevara...eso es lo que pensaba hacer yo respecto a Christine, si las cosas iban tan mal en nuestra relación...no sé que sería capaz de hacer, y más teniendo en medio al señorito y apuesto Raoul.

Observé la actuación desde un sitio cómodo y seguro donde nadie me vería. Fue una pena que ya la función se estuviera acabando y que Christine apenas cantara...en seguida me di cuenta que fue mejor así. Christine cantó bellamente aunque sin alma, sin corazón. Apreté los puños de la frustración que sentí, quise hasta mordérmelos.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Christine, ¡has vuelto al punto de partida, ¡¿Qué he hecho mal!. – Me pregunté a mi mismo desesperadamente, aguantando las ganas de darme cabezazos contra las piedras de la pared. ¡Eso no podía ser culpa mía, yo estuve guiándola y enseñándole cada nota y cada paso por donde debía ir, ¡eso no era obra mía, ¡imposible!. Rápidamente encontré la respuesta:

- No me ha de extrañar...- murmuré rabioso siguiendo la mirada de Christime mientras cantaba. Su canción sin duda iba dedicada al joven de los asientos de la primera fila: Monsieur Raoul de Chagny. Los dos tenían tanta química...se miraban de una forma tan especial. Christine nunca me miraría de esa forma...debía admitirlo.

- ¡Maldita sea este hijo de...!- Di un puñetazo contra la pared y me estremecí de dolor. Mi respiración se aceleró y me fui no deseando ver más. Muy pronto las cosas cambiarían, debía de apresar mas a Christine para que se alejara de Raoul, debía tenerla mas a mi merced, alejarla de aquel jovencito que era incapaz de ver más que una simple cara bonita. Él no amaba a Christine verdaderamente. No tenía el don de apreciar lo que Christine podía significar para un hombre enamorado. Había veces en que deseaba que Christine fuera un poco fea, o por lo menos que tuviera mal carácter con los demás y solo fuera amable conmigo.

- Esto no se va a quedar aquí – Me dije y me detuve bruscamente iluminado por una idea. Dentro de dos días sería el gran baile de mascaras, tenía oportunidad de comprobar si Christine me amaba de verdad. Sino este sería mi fin...y el de los tres.

OOO

Monsieur Firmín nos acompañó hasta el carruaje. Me ofreció de nuevo la mano para ayudarme a subir, pero yo escarmentada por el efecto que había causado en él la última vez que se la acepté, me intenté apoyar en el borde de la ventana, al ver que no ofrecía resistencia ante mi peso me vi obligada a aceptar su mano a regañadientes. Rehusé mirar su cara de satisfacción:

- Que tenga dulces sueños, mademoiselle. – Me dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Mi madre me avisó con la mirada para que no fuera grosera. Con pesar tuve que virarme a él.

- Lo mismo digo, monsieur. -

- Así pues, nos vemos en la gran _Masquerade_, o quien sabe si antes.- Con repugnancia vi como él volvía a coger mi mano. Que no me la besara por favor. No me besó, menos mal, solo hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza sobre mi mano y por fin nos dejó ir. Tuve suerte de que Firmín tuviera que permanecer en la Ópera hasta bien entrada la noche por "motivos profesionales", de lo contrario estoy segura de que nos hubiera acompañado hasta nuestra casa para ser invitado a alguna copa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Tante Marie me acompañó hasta mi cuarto para ayudarme a desvestirme. No me hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, pero yo no pude contener las ganas de contarle todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

- ...y entonces él me besó la mano, sentí nauseas en ese momento, te lo aseguro, después mi madre y él salieron a hablar.-

- ¿Salieron a hablar?.- me interrumpió Tante Marie.- ¿Sobre qué tema, mi niña?.- preguntó angustiada.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. -dije con sinceridad.- él no fue muy explícito.-añadí con cierta preocupación.- pero mi madre sí que sabía de qué se trataba.

- Bueno, no le des más vueltas a la cabeza.- dijo Tante Marie cariñosamente.- La verdad es que esas cosas ocurren hasta en las mejores familias.- añadió con tono misterioso. Dejó mi ropa ordenada encima de una silla, me deseó buenas noches y se marchó cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron pensativa hasta tarde, ¿Qué había querido decir? Era frustrante para mí pensar que todo el mundo sabía algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. También recordé al hombre que poseía esa voz tan perfecta y obsesionante, ¿Quién sería? ¿Estaría acompañado por alguien? ¿Por qué se fue antes de que terminase la representación? Seguí dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.


	5. Mascarade

OOO

Dormir... ésa era una idea ridícula en estos momentos. Anduve deprisa entre los corredores hasta el espejo del camerino de Christine, pero ella no estaba allí.

Esperé en vano varias horas, el tiempo era una de las cosas que había aprendido a valorar de nuevo desde que conocí a Christine. Antes el tiempo transcurría inexorablemente ante mis ojos, y al contrario que otras personas, a mi no me inmutaba si pasaban dos, tres o diez años... Pero desde que la conocí los minutos o incluso los segundos de soledad se me hacían eternos. Hasta ahora ella no había tenido la culpa de mi insufrible agonía en los momentos de soledad, yo comprendía a regañadientes que ella tenía que descansar en su casa, y reprimía las ganas de volver a llevármela a la casa del lago de nuevo, pero hoy no había acudido a la cita por algún motivo y esperaría hasta el amanecer si hiciese falta para saber el porqué.

La luz del sol iluminó los pasillos de nuevo, ya faltaba poco para que apareciese Christine. Intenté controlar mi terrible ira, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, iba aumentando por momentos. Cada minuto que iba pasando perdía más el control, por un momento temí no ser capaz de controlar mis propios instintos, pero en cuanto entró por la puerta temerosa se me fue de la cabeza toda idea de hacerle daño, fuese del modo que fuese.

Vi cómo se quedaba quieta mirando con un terror perceptible al espejo, esperando que yo saliera o que hiciese algún ruido que delatase mi presencia. Yo permanecí en silencio.  
Siguió quieta por breves momentos, y al asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola se dejó caer sobre la silla y comenzó a escribir.

- ¡Christine!.- ella se sobresaltó y se levantó de la silla de repente, sus ojos miraban al espejo de dónde había salido mi voz.- No te asustes.- repuse con tono tranquilizador.

- No estoy asustada.- contestó Christine.

- Hoy llegas tarde, hace más de media hora que deberías estar ensayando.-

- Lo siento, me ha sido imposible venir antes.- su voz comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunté inquisitiva y sutilmente.

- Tenía que hacer algunas cosas, comprar algunas telas...- dijo de forma esquiva.

- ¿Anoche también tenías que comprar telas?.- a pesar del autocontrol que tenía en mí, mi voz desprendía un odio amargo mal disimulado.

- Oh Erik, anoche estaba muy cansada, me fui a mi casa en cuanto terminó la representación.- mintió Christine.

- Vi cómo el vizconde se subía a un carruaje contigo, no intentes mentirme Christine, parece que no conoces el alcance de mis conocimientos.- dije amenazadoramente.

- Él sólo quería pasear como un amigo, créeme Erik por favor.- de repente bajó su mirada.- sólo me estuvo dando ánimos para que siguiera cantando.- murmuró finalmente.

- Has roto la promesa que me hiciste.- afirmé. Mi voz sonó fría, pero la sangre me hervía por dentro. Ella no respondió.- ¿No piensas responderme?.-

- Erik no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, no pensé que eso rompiese la promesa.- su voz parecía sincera, en sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse lagrimas. Eso era algo que no podía aguantar, no podía ver llorar a una mujer, y menos si era por mi culpa.

- ¿Irás al baile de Máscaras?.- intenté distraer su atención con otro tema, a ver si así dejaba de llorar. Se quedó quieta, igual que una estatua...sospeché.

- No.- respondió finalmente.- Su respuesta me dejó aún mas extrañado. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en contestar? ¿Me ocultaba algo, sí era así en el baile lo averiguaría. Me marché de allí sin decirle nada más.

OOO 

Afortunadamente para Monsieur Firmín los días habían pasado rápido, en cambio para Erik y para Aisha habían sido largos y agotadores, y sintieron nervios cuando llegó el día del baile de mascaras. Erik se inyectó una leve dosis de morfina para que apaciguara sus nervios, pero Aisha no podía, los llevó arrastrando consigo hasta la Opera. Estaba nerviosa no solo por el hecho de que todo el mundo se lanzaría a ella a preguntar y aliviar su curiosidad, no, es que...ella nunca había asistido a fiestas, a reuniones sí, jamás a fiestas.

- Aisha, sonríe, ¿no ves que nos están mirando?. – le dijo Madame Babonix a su hija que intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

- Yo no pedí venir a la fiesta. – protestó devolviendo a la vez sonrisas a la gente. – En este momento quisiera estar en casa, leyendo en la cama y con Salem a mis pies.-

- Si no te esfuerzas un poco más me las arreglaré para que no veas nunca a ese gato asqueroso.- Aisha ensanchó más su sonrisa, conocía a su madre y no dudaba de que fuera capaz de echar a la calle a su amado gato Salem. Su gato era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo a parte de Tante Marie y su difunto padre, y la mera idea de que se lo quitaran la llenaba de miedo.

-Así me gusta. – Le susurró su madre al oído mientras captó a Firmín cerca al pie de las escaleras y charlando animadamente con unas lindas señoritas. - ¡Monsieur Firmín, monsieur, aquí!.- Lo llamó Madame Babounix.

- ¡Miren quien están aquí honrándonos con su presencia! – Exclamó Richard Firmin apartándose precipitadamente de las jovencitas. Él y su compañero Monsieur Andreu se acercaron a las damas. - ¡Buenas noches queridas mías, ¡estáis bellísimas, amigo Andreu os presento a Madame de Babounix, la encantadora madre de mi prometida. -

- ¿La madre, si sois muy joven, pensé que erais su hermana. – Dijo Andreu besando la mano de la señora que pestañeó con coquetería.

- Y mi hermosa prometida, mademoiselle Aisha. – Antes de que Andreu tomara la mano de Aisha ya Firmín lo había echo. Aisha se mordió el labio inferior haciendo lo posible para que no notara su mueca de asco. – Estáis radiante, me encanta vuestro vestido...¿de que vais disfrazada?. -

- Eh...yo...ni yo misma lo sé...- Dijo intentando ser simpática, pero era verdad ¿de que iba vestida,un traje azul pastel precioso adornados con algunas perlas, un corpiño de un azul más fuerte que se le aferraba a la cintura, unos finos y largos guantes blancos, un escote no demasiado pronunciado y finalmente una máscara que llevaba en la mano.

- En fin no importa, lucís bella, eso es lo importante. Acompañadme queridas damas hasta dentro para adentraros en la crême de la crême, y por supuesto, a escuchar nuestra magnífica orquesta. –

- Encantadas de acompañarles. – Respondió Madame Babounix respondiendo por ella y su hija. La señora tomó el brazo ofrecido de Andreu mientras que Aisha tuvo que tomar el de Firmín que empezó a hablarle de muchas cosas, pegado a ella de forma descarada igual que dos tontos enamorados. Así estuvo un buen tiempo con ella, presentándola por todos lados y a mucha gente que cuyos nombres Aisha no pudo recordar. De vez en cuando temerosa se daba la vuelta a ver si su madre estaba cerca, sino no estaba tranquila, ay pero ¿cómo distinguirla entre tantas personas disfrazadas, se sentía asustada y no sabía que hacer, solo seguir la corriente. Parecía un juguete, y Firmín un niño que la lucía a los demás con regocijo y después corría hacia otros para hacer lo mismo. La pobre Aisha suspiró mareada, ¿iba a ser así toda la noche?.

Por otro lado, Erik, vestido de "La Muerte Roja", salió de su guarida dispuesto a causar impresión y a buscar a Christine. Se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado desconfiado con ella...tal vez ella estuviera cansada y no hubiese asistido al baile, tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad. No supo que pensar. Era increíble lo complicado que eran los temas del amor, a veces pensaba que si el mundo no tuviera amor todo iría mejor...pero Erik no podía vivir sin ese sentimiento, sí, de acuerdo, consiguió sobrevivir sin cariño desde aquel día en que huyó de la casa de su madre, vivió con los gitanos, en las calles, en Persia...y es que, desde que conoció a Christine su vida había dado un giro, y él igualmente. Sin el amor de Christine para él todo acabaría. Sería un amor egoísta pero él al quería solamente para él y nada más que para él. Que ella dependiera de él en el sentido en que solo necesitara su amor y no él de los otros. Había que comprobar si lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos era verdad o solo una fantasía que él había fabricado en su cabeza. "La Muerte Roja" apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Todos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de él, normal, con cada disfraz que se encontraba en las escaleras y el enorme salón. Entre tanto bajaba algunos miraban su disfraz y las letras bordadas de hilo dorado que llevaba en su capa roja "NO ME TOQUEÍS, SOY LA MUERTE ROJA QUE PASA". Algunos reían otros bromeaban señalándole con el dedo. Erik ignoraba completamente las burlas descaradas, sus disfraces eran mas ridículos, apostaba que ni siquiera se habían visto en un espejo antes de salir de sus casas. La Orquesta tocó una alegre melodía que incitó a bailar a muchos. Erik cogió con la vista a Monsieur Richard y al parecer a su bella prometida: - Vamos, Aisha, venid a bailar. – Pedía impertinente Firmín, al parecer obligaba a la chica. Erik sintió lastima por ella al verla obedecer y agachar la mirada. Cielos, era muy bonita...¡y muy joven¡, demasiado para Monsieur Firmín que tenía unos cuantos años mas que él. Por un momento dejó de buscar a Christine y se apoyó en una columna donde observó a Monsieur Firmín y a Aisha bailar. – Menudo hombre, al paso que va, la señorita no terminará la pieza junto a él. – pensó Erik detectando las manos inquietas de Firmín en la chica, y que ella a la vez intentaba apartar. Aisha finalmente no aguantó y lo dejó en medio de la pista, boquiabierto y sin saber que hacer. Erik rió a sus adentros. –- Pobre infeliz, no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo en la noche de bodas. - OOO 

Esta ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¿Quién era él para atreverse a manosearme, ¡y delante de todos! en vez de su prometida parecía su concubina, ¡no, ya no, ¡que pensara lo que quisiera pero que no se acercara a mí¡...Ah, míralo, esta mirándome desde ahí, ahora invita a bailar a otra joven, ¡Ja, ¡sí hombre, me vas a dar celos!.

- Es deprimente verle rebajarse de esa forma, Monsieur Firmín. – Dije con burlonería intentando mirar otra cosa. Sentí frío y me froté el brazo, ¿por qué casi siempre me olvido de mi abrigo, al final iba a tener razón mi madre al decir que si mi cabeza no estuviera pegada a mi cuerpo por seguro que me olvidaría hasta de ella. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? El despiste lo había heredado de papá, era genético.

Bostezando fui andando entre la gente no sabiendo que hacer. Me aburría, creía que en las fiestas todo sería mejor, ¡si eran iguales a las reuniones, y por si fuera poco tenía al mayor pegoste de París como futuro marido. ¿Había algo peor?. Se chocó con alguien y se dio en la nariz. Al parecer, obviamente sí.

- ¡Maldición!- Exclamé frotándome la nariz, esperando que no sangrara. Había sido un buen golpe.

- ¡Tenga más cuidado!.- Reconocía esa voz. Sonriente levanté la cabeza y volví a sobresaltarme...¡Jesús, vaya máscara, ¡era perfecta, que realismo!.

- Lo siento...Hola, ¿se acuerda de mí?. – Bonito comienzo, que tonta: ¿se acuerda de mí, como que él iba a decirme...

-¿No iba a acordarme de usted, pequeña chillona?. – Reí nerviosamente y jugueteé con un mechón de pelo...¿por qué mostraba esa actitud?...oh, es que esa voz era tan magnifica, me perturbaba.

- Ya veo que sí...eh...¡bonito disfraz, es espléndido! - Dije buscando algún tema de que hablar.

- Gracias, ¿y que se supone de que vais disfrazada?. – Sentí los ojos tras la máscara mirar mi vestido y también, mis mejillas sonrojándose.

- No lo sé, de algo...¿y...vais acompañado?.-

- No, busco a alguien. –

- Ah, y...¿y porque no sacáis a bailar a alguien, al igual que otros. -

- ¿Por qué no estáis bailando con vuestro prometido?. – Me di cuenta de que lo molestaba, sentí un peso en el corazón. No me gustaba que me hablaran de esa forma...y menos él, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que significaba para mí escuchar su voz. Me tranquilizaba, me hacia sentir mas segura. Creo que él notó lo brusco que fue conmigo, lo noté en su tono más amable. – Id a bailar, os entretendréis. -

- No tengo pareja, y no quiero bailar con Firmín, él me molesta y...- ¡Que confianzuda, me paré precipitadamente. – No quería...-

- Tranquila, entiendo. – Miré sus ojos amables y una oleada de calidez me invadió. Que manera de mirar, tan tierna...

- Muchas gracias. – Sonreí aliviada. – Y...¿Y vos no bailáis?-

- ¿Con quien?. -

- ¡Conmigo!. – Exclamé demasiado audazmente, noté la ilusión de mi tono e intenté disimularla. – Es decir, si queréis. -

- No sé bailar. – Dijo vacilante, incluso podría jurar que noté timidez en su voz. Hizo un movimiento para irse pero yo...¡loca de mí, le cogí las manos y lo llevé a la pista suavemente. Nuestras miradas se quedaron prendadas, por un momento pensé que no había nadie más en la sala, solo él y yo. Su mirada, su voz, ¡era demasiado!. Le puse una mano en mi cintura y junte la otra con la mía. A punto estuvimos de seguir...pero la magia se rompió. Él vio algo detrás de mí que lo devolvió a Tierra y me dejó sin decir nada más. Me quedé petrificada en el sitio y pensé.

- Ya...al parecer cualquier otra chica es más importante que yo. Algo debo tener que espante a los hombres. – Pensé para mí misma y tuve una ridícula sensación de querer romper a llorar. Si Tante Marie me hubiese oído decir aquello me habría dado un buen tirón de orejas. Creo que el pensar en ella me devolvió a mi compostura. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y me moví. Alguien me tocó suavemente el brazo. Me di la vuelta esperanzada por si "el hombre oculto" había vuelto a mí...desgraciadamente no fue así:

- Hola, ¿vos sois mademoiselle de Babounix?. – Era una mujer mayor y a su lado una niña pequeña de unos trece años tal vez.

- Sí claro, encantada Madame...-

- Giry, Madame Giry, soy profesora de baile de la Ópera. – Se presentó la mujer estrechando mi mano. – En estos días no hacían otra cosa que hablar de usted y pensé que debía conoceros.-

- Me imagino. – Mi mirada se desvió a la niña rubita que me miraba curiosamente. - ¿Cómo os llamáis, preciosa?. -

- Meg. – Me sonrió la niña.

- Es mi hija, Meg Giry. -

- Encantada Meg. -

- ¿Habéis hablado con el Duende?. – Me preguntó la niña y yo fruncí el ceño, quise seguirle el juego pero su madre sacudió la mano a su hija, en modo de una señal.

- ¿Un Duende?. – Pregunté riendo.

- ¡Sí, el Duende de la Ópera, ¡habita en el palco nº 5, ¡vos compartisteis el palco de al lado, ¿os habló?. – Me quedé pálida con todo lo que me estaba diciendo...¿qué era eso, ¿una especie de broma a la gente nueva, ¿o tonterías de niños?.

- Disculpadla, no sabe mantenerse callada. – La interrumpió Madame Giry. – Es...un mito nuestro, "El Duende de la Opera", el Fantasma, así lo llaman...dicen que habita en el palco 5 y estupideces como que él chantajea a los gerentes y dirige las cosas aquí. -

- No sabía nada de eso. – Susurré confusa. Entonces...¿quería decir que con el hombre que estaba hablando el otro día...con el que casi estuve a punto de bailar, él, ¿él era "El duende de la Opera"?...

OOO 

El Duende de la Ópera... oía de vez en cuando ese nombre mientras caminaba rápidamente a través de la gente, pero no le di importancia, tenía un asunto demasiado importante por resolver en estos momentos.

No era posible... quizás me engañaron mis sentidos, a decir verdad esa chica me dejó bastante trastornado.

- Me ha tocado... me ha visto sin máscara y me ha tocado...- me repetía una y otra vez en mi incesante búsqueda.-

Pero en ése mismo instante volvía a la realidad, ella no sabía que lo que realmente había visto era mi cara, en vez de una máscara. Pero no pensaba torturarme con ese pensamiento, ahora no.

Entré en el salón más pequeño, pero no encontré lo que estaba buscando. Decidí entonces mirar en los palcos y en los camerinos, estaba seguro de haberlo visto, y ese sentimiento aumentaba a medida que caminaba entre la gente.

- Me ha parecido ver a Monsieur de Chagny, parecía tener bastante prisa.- oí a una ostentosa señora que le decía a otra igual de pomposa.-

- Parecía estar acompañado por una señorita, aunque no se le veía la cara... seguramente será de la alta aristocracia.-dijo la otra mujer

- Sea quien sea se ha ido con el Vizconde con bastante prisa hacía aquella parte de la Ópera, sino me equivoco por ahí se va a los palcos.- Ambas mujeres hicieron gestos de desaprobación.-

Al oír estas palabras la ira y el temor se apoderaron de mí. La ira ardía en mi interior de una forma que pocas veces lo había hecho. Me costaba respirar.

Poco a poco el temor fue ocupando mi mente, al principio no había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero al pasar unos segundos fui dándome cuenta de la realidad.

Me quedé paralizado... parecía increíble cómo toda mi fortaleza forjada durante años había quedado reducida a cenizas en unos minutos.

Reaccioné y anduve firmemente a través del pequeño salón, si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido atravesarse en mi camino lo hubiera pagado caro.

Caminé entre los pasillos hasta los palcos, había una puerta abierta y se oían voces, lo irónico era que parecían salir del palco 5.

- ¡Vámonos, ¡Estamos a tiempo! Esta noche mismo podríamos escapar.- Era la voz de el Vizconde de Chagny, su voz parecía bastante excitada y se distinguía un poco de suspicacia en su tono. Estaba claro que Monsieur de Chagny tenía la impresión de que alguien los estaba escuchando. Y no estaba equivocado. - Háblame te lo ruego, necesito saber tu respuesta, prepararé los caballos y lo necesario para irnos.-

La persona que lo acompañaba no habló, se oían pequeños gemidos de angustia, seguramente estaría llorando.

No quise desvelar mi presencia, no hasta que no estuviera seguro de que esa persona era la que yo buscaba.

- Háblame, por favor.- rogó desesperado Monsieur de Chagny.-

- Nos matará.- la voz de Christine sonó cómo un grito ahogado, parecía haber estado sumida en la desesperación durante todo el tiempo.-

- No podrá, nadie nos encontrará jamás, te lo puedo asegurar.- dijo con firmeza Monsieur de Chagny.-

- No... Raoul por favor, vamonos de aquí, él puede escucharnos y...-

- ¿Le dijiste que no venías como te dije? Dudo entonces que venga aquí, él no te espera.- interrumpió Monsieur de Chagny.-

- Sí, se lo dije, pero no sé si me creyó. Raoul, tuve mucho miedo de mentirle, si hubiera notado que mis palabras no eran verdad no sé que me hubiera podido pasar. Quizás me hubiera llevado de nuevo abajo...- su voz era temblorosa.-

- No dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar, haré lo que sea para alejarte de ese hombre.- dijo Monsieur de Chagny.-

- Pero le debo tanto... gracias a él mi voz a llegado a tal punto que ni la reconozco.- admitió Christine.-

- Pero el pago que pide a cambio es muy alto... y demasiado deshonesto.-

- ¡Oh no! Él jamás me haría ningún daño. Puedo notarlo en sus ojos... y en su voz...- sus palabras parecían emitir admiración y cierto cariño por la persona a la que se referían...a mí.-

- De todas formas no dejaré que estés a su alcance... yo te amo.- declaró Raoul de Chagny.-

Christine rompió a llorar, por medio de las sombras pude ver cómo abrazaba al Vizconde y después...sus sombras se juntaron.

Mis ojos me ardían después de ver lo que había visto, la idea de aparecer y matar al Vizconde de Chagny se borró de mi mente de inmediato. No podía creer lo que había oído... habían planeado escaparse juntos, y para conseguirlo él la había convencido para que me mintiera... y ella lo había hecho.

Ambos salieron cogidos de la mano, yo permanecí observándolos en mi escondite sin hacer ni el menor ruido. Mi alma había quedado destrozada. El último trozo de humanidad que me quedaba había quedado borrado para siempre. Durante mi vida he hecho cosas que sobrepasan el límite humano, en mi continua obstinación me he considerado muy superior a esa raza, pero siempre me marcaba mis propios límites. Mi sed de sangre había quedado saciada en Persia, pero ahora...ni siquiera Nadir podía ser mi conciencia.

Ser cómo todos los hombres...ése siempre había sido mi sueño, aunque lo aplacaba en mi mente por ser una idea tan inverosímil.

Ahora había tenido la posibilidad de cumplirlo, de ser amado por una mujer, pero mis esperanzas se han hecho trizas de la noche a la mañana.

Sin el amor de Christine podría llegar a ser realmente cruel.

Me encaminé hacía la casa del lago, hubiera matado a todo el que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino. Por suerte para ellos nadie lo hizo.

Tenía que planear mi estrategia, ella jamás podría escapar de mí, había visto la casa del lago y todo el que la ve nunca escapa... lo sabe todo el mundo.


	6. Adios, Christine

OOO 

Lo sabe todo el mundo, esa es la impresión que da cuando paseo por la fiesta, la gente me mira y comenta... ¡es desesperante!

Ya no pensaba bailar más, lo de ese supuesto Duende de la Ópera me ha dejado bastante confundida. Justamente al sentarme alejada de la gente lo más que pude, se acercó mi madre.

- Aisha, levántate de ahí, la gente comenzará a extrañarse de porqué no estás bailando con tu prometido.- Exigió mi madre.-

- Madre, estoy agotada.- dije con voz cansada.

- Eso no me importa.- Me dijo de manera cortante.- Ahora levántate y baila con Monsieur Firmín.- me ordenó.

Me levanté y rehusé echarle una mirada de odio a mi madre, sabía que eso sólo provocaría otra pelea más.

Caminé pesadamente hasta el gran salón en dónde se encontraba él. Desde que anunciaron mi matrimonio con Firmín me sentía con una furia interior que me impulsaba a rebelarme contra mi madre, pero mi sentido común hacía que aplazase esa idea y buscase nuevas soluciones. Ahora, en este momento sentía resignación, mi moral estaba hundida, mi mente congelada, sólo me quedaba caminar sin protestas hacia mi futuro marido.

Él estaba hablando animadamente con otros hombres, a su alrededor estaban dos señoritas de cuestionable reputación que lo miraban con ojos avariciosos.

Cuando me acerqué las dos mujeres se apartaron enseguida y me miraron con cara de odio y envidia.

- Por mí os lo podéis quedar.- pensé para mis adentros con amargura.-

Miré hacia atrás, y allí encontré a mi madre mirándome impacientemente. Suspiré y me encaminé hacia él. Recé para que no me sacase a bailar, no soportaría hacer una vez más el ridículo.

Pero no me sacó, en vez de eso me dedicó una mirada de soslayo, frunció el ceño y tosió ligeramente. Varios hombres me miraron interesados, pero uno de ellos me miraba fijamente con una expresión que no podría describir, era cómo si comprendiese mi situación. Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó intranquila. Tosió suavemente y se dirigió a Firmín:

- Firmín, amigo mío, muy a mi pesar tengo que irme, espero que tengas tiempo otro día para que hablemos tranquilamente, tengo que decirte algo... que puede que te interese.- su mirada se posó en mi escote, yo me sentí asqueada. Lo miré con descarada consternación y él me devolvió una mirada voraz.-

- ¡Cuándo quieras amigo mío!.- respondió Firmín con entusiasmo.-

- Puedes traer también a tu futura esposa, no sería educado invitarte a ti y no a ella. Estoy seguro de que se divertiría mucho.- dijo el amigo dirigiéndose a mí con un tono bastante enigmático.-

- ¡Por supuesto! Será un placer.- dijo Firmín inocentemente.- ¿Qué opinas tú querida?.- me preguntó Firmín.

- Desde luego.- dije con falsa cortesía.- Será un placer.- mi voz sonó recelosa. Firmín no lo notó, pero su amigo sí, y eso hizo que me mirase con un hambre feroz.-

Después de lo sucedido no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y mirar a mi madre con odio amargo. Parecía mentira que hasta hace un año yo era una chica feliz, vivía en un mundo rutinario, tranquilo, inocente...Y ahora estaba sumergida de cabeza en un mundo donde la lascivia, el chantaje y la codicia campaban a sus anchas.

Tal vez sería mi abatimiento que los hombres que estaban cerca mía se preocuparon por mi estado de salud y me aconsejaron que me sentase. Asentí y me dirigí hacia unos asientos que estaban próximos a la escalera principal. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, mientras le contaba a Tante Marie lo desgraciada que me sentía. Pero recordé que ella había sido aún más desgraciada, ella había tenido que recurrir al método que toda persona racional recurriría en última instancia en un momento desesperado, al asesinato...

El pensar que yo tendría que recurrir al envenenamiento hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y me tuviese que apoyar en la barandilla de la escalera. Una mano me sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita?.- preguntó el hombre que me sostenía.-

- Creo que sí... gracias.- respondí lentamente. Seguía bastante mareada. Me di la vuelta para agradecerle el haberme ayudado y me encontré con el disfraz más extraño que había visto hasta ahora. Llevaba un sombrero de astracán, una túnica con dibujos árabes y unas sandalias. Su tez era morena, un color parecido a la de los gitanos...tal vez un poco mas oscura y tenía acento extranjero muy bien disimulado. A decir verdad su francés era buenísimo, quién se lo hubiese enseñado había hecho un magnífico trabajo.

Me acompañó hasta los asientos y me ayudó a sentarme. De repente mientras estaba sentada me cogió de la muñeca y me tomó el pulso.

- Tiene usted la tensión bastante baja, señorita.- me dijo con voz preocupada.-

- ¿Es... es usted médico?.- acerté a preguntarle.-

- No, me temo que no.- dijo sonriendo.- digamos simplemente que alguien me enseñó los principios básicos.- dijo de forma evasiva.

- Gracias por todo... monsieur...- dije de forma entrecortada. Aún no estaba totalmente recuperada.

- No importa señorita, por cierto ¿Cual es su nombre?.- me preguntó de forma interesada. Titubeé antes de decirle mi verdadero nombre, pero recordé que seguramente me habría visto junto Monsieur Firmín y sabría toda la historia, así que era inútil mentirle.

- Aisha Babounix.- respondí.

- Aisha...¿es usted francesa?.- Me preguntó alzando las cejas.

- Si...¿por qué?.-

- El nombre, pertenece a mi país. Muy bonito.- Me hizo notar, yo sonreí comprendiendo.

- Entiendo, fue mi padre quien me lo puso, supongo que él viajó mucho por esos países en su época y claro...-

- Siento interrumpirla, parece que se acerca su prometido, mademoiselle Babounix, la dejaré a su cuidado.- dijo el hombre a la vez que se levantaba y se disponía a retirarse.-

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, querida?.- preguntó Firmín preocupado.-

- Nada, sólo un simple mareo.- afirmé. El hombre que me había ayudado asintió.

- Sólo necesita un poco de descanso, mademoiselle.- dijo amablemente.

- Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero no me ha dicho cómo se llama usted...- dije con un poco de timidez.

- Puede llamarme Nadir. Bueno, cómo ya he dicho tengo que retirarme. Encantado de haberla conocido señorita.- se despidió Nadir.

- Igualmente.- dije agradecida y ésta vez con sinceridad.

Me quedé sentada un rato, a mi pesar Firmín se quedó acompañándome mientras hablaba sobre el último negocio que tenía entre manos.

La Masquerade estaba terminando por fin. Mi madre se acercó y ambas nos fuimos acompañadas por Firmín hasta nuestro carruaje. Por mucho que intenté mirar por la ventana sólo encontré oscuridad, así que me dediqué a recordar todos los acontecimientos de la fiesta. A mi mente de repente vino una pregunta... ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora el Duende de la Ópera?

OOO 

Esto no iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera, este día iba a ocurrir algo inesperado que cambiaría la vida de cada persona relacionada con La Opera Garnier. Fue como si por capricho del destino, hubiesen reunido a cada persona seleccionada para que pasara aquella catástrofe, un desastre que tendría mucho que ver con Erik y mademoiselle Daeé.

Justo allí estaba ella sentada en el frío suelo del escenario, volviendo a su estado pensativo que hace unos meses había abandonado por Erik. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente, tanta amargura dentro de sí que le pesaba incluso el corazón. Sentía que las lagrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento inesperadamente delante de las bailarinas y de Madame Carlotta...

- Miren. – Madame Carlotta se acercó con burlonería hasta Christine. - ¿Quién iba a decirnos que la estupenda mademoiselle Daeé iba a estar sentada en el suelo sin nada que hacer?.-Christine retiró la mirada y miró a otro punto fijo, sabía que si escuchaba los insultos de Carlotta se enloquecería más.

- Vos también os sentáis.. – se dignó Christine a contestarle. -¿qué tiene que ver que esté sentada?.-

- Por nada. – Sonrió Carlotta soltando una risita y mirando a otras bailarinas que la acompañaban, esperando a ver si había pelea. – ¿Habéis leído el periódico de esta mañana?...-

- No.- Negó con firmeza.

- ¿No?...que pena...justamente lo tengo aquí en mi mano, habla sobre vos...dice así: "_La gran soprano Christine Daeé sustituyó en el papel de Margarita a Carlotta Ludicheli que..." _esto no interesa...¡Ah, aquí está..._ "Su actuación, que se esperaba ser de lo más conmovedor a resultado ser carente de sentimiento..."_.Acabó Madame Carlotta, mirando la reacción de Christine que cerró los ojos con fuerza y retiró aún más la cara.

- No, Madame, también dice aquí que _"sin embargo con una gran_..." Madame Carlotta pisó a la bailarina antes de que terminara la frase.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?.- Preguntó Carlotta intentando conseguir alguna lagrima por lo menos de esa chiquilla. Christine negó con la cabeza, tragó nudos y se levantó corriendo, alejándose de allí. Atravesó con toda velocidad el pasillo y se cruzó con uno de los gerentes acompañado de una linda jovencita.

- ¡Christine Daeé, ¿adonde va?. – La llamó Monsieur Firmín. Christine no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, de todos modos tenía que disimular y aguantar, y secándose las lagrimas se dio la vuelta para saludarles.

- Hola monsieur Richard...Me sentí algo indispuesta y quería salir un momento de los ensayos.-

- ¿No me diga, ¿está enferma?.-

- ¡Oh no, solo fue un mareo, nada más.-

- Le recomiendo que vaya al medico, no me gustaría que una de nuestras cantantes enfermara...por cierto, esta es buena ocasión para presentaros a la mujer que será pronto mi esposa. Esta es Aisha Babounix. – Aisha frunció el ceño recorriendo de mala manera a Christine, haciéndola sentir mal.

Antes, la pequeña Meg no pudo evitar contarle a Aisha que "El Duende de La Opera" sentía cierta devoción por una cantante, Christine Daaé. La joven sintió una punzada de...¿celos, en fin, fuera lo que fuera, sentía rencor por esa chica que pudo conseguir el corazón de ese hombre con voz maravillosa.

- Un placer. – Susurró Christine no sabiendo si extenderle la mano a esa jovencita que la miraba como si fuera un bicho.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Aisha fríamente volviendo a recorrerla con mirada despreciativa.

- Yo...discúlpenme...debo irme...- Dijo Christine agachando la cabeza y se alejó de ellos a toda prisa hasta su camerino. Una vez allí rompió a llorar, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de escribir y anotar lo que le pasaba...ni la escritura era suficiente para poder desahogarse.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo?...- Gemía Christine dando vueltas intranquila de un lado a otro, impaciente, sin saber que hacer. ¿Pero que pasaba, parecía que todo el mundo la odiaba...¿qué había echo ella para merecer aquel trato?. Un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡Christine!.-

- ¡Erik!.- Se dio la vuelta y tembló. Erik estaba furioso, lo veía en su mirada, apretaba fuertemente sus puños...pareciendo contener las ganas de ahorcarla. Christine tembló en ese pensamiento y dio un paso atrás, intuyendo que Erik no iba a hacer muy amable con ella...

- ¿Por qué te apartas, querida mía, tiemblas...¿ocultas algo?- Le dijo Erik con tono acusador.

- ¿Yo?...¿qué iba a ocultar yo?...¡Ay Erik, dices cada cosa!. – Rió nerviosamente Christine, haciendo una mueca confusa y Erik no estuvo seguro de que si era de terror o de risa.

- No sé, que voy a saber yo...¿por cierto, te lo pasaste bien en el baile de máscaras?.-

- ¿Eh?..- Christine tembló excesivamente. ¡Lo sabía, ¡Erik lo sabía!.

- Sí, el baile, es una pena que no nos encontráramos...yo estuve allí, debías haberme concedido un baile...- Dijo Erik siendo sarcástico y acercándose amenazadoramente cada vez mas a ella. - ¡¡Maldita niña mentirosa, ¿crees que me ibas a engañar, ¡te vi con Raoul de Chagny!...¿quieres escapar, ¡¡muy bien, vayámonos a mi guarida, te dejaste cosas la ultima vez que te instalaste ahí, ¡vamos, yo mismo te haré el equipaje!.- Erik agarró a Christine por la muñeca con fuerza y la intentó conducir hasta al espejo.

- ¡¡Erik no, ¡déjame, suéltame!. – Christine intentó soltar la mano que apresaba su muñeca.

- ¡Te soltaré cuando estemos abajo, ¡ya ha llegado la hora de que aprendas con quien tratas de verdad, Christine!. – Rió Erik para sí mismo viendo a Christine resistiéndose, agarrandose inútilmente de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Lo siento Erik, ¡déjame ir, por favor, ¡me asustas Erik, suéltame te lo suplico, ¡me haces daño, ¡¡Erik!. – Como en un sueño Christine se encontró alcanzando con dedos diestros unas tijeras que tenía en el tocador. Las cogió y las clavó con fuerza en la mano apresadora de Erik.

Erik gritó soltando a Christine y frotando su mano donde ya la sangre empezaba a manar. El pobre Erik apretó los dientes desesperado y miró a Christine escaparse. ¡Maldita, ¡todavía no había conseguido huir de él!.

Christine corrió con desesperación por el pasillo, deseando llegar a las largas escaleras y huir de la Opera. Tenía la sensación de que el demonio en persona la estaba siguiendo detrás y ella no tenía escapatoria...¡¿qué había echo, ¡Había echo daño a su maestro!...y admitía con pesar que si hubiese echo falta lo hubiese matado. Tuvo tanto miedo...

- ¡Christine!. – La voz de su querido Raoul la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Raoul, ¡vete, vete de aquí o te matará!. – Gritó Christine agarrandose a la chaqueta de Raoul. El joven vizconde se asustó por la reacción de su Christine y la intentó tranquilizar.

- ¡Tranquila, mi amor, ¿qué te ha pasado, ¡estas pálida y fría!. -

- ¡Vete de aquí, ¿me oyes, ¡huye,..¡¡No, huyamos, ¡¡vamonos Raoul!. – Le suplicó Christine sacudiendo a Raoul.

- ¡Christine calla, nos están mirando!. – Exacto. Madame Giry entre algunos músicos que acababan de llegar miraban curiosos la escena.

- ¡¡Vamonos!. – Christine cogió de la mano a Raoul y lo instó a que bajara con ella las escaleras.

- ¡¡Christine, pareces una loca, no eres tú, ¡Quieta!. – Christine soltó a Raoul y respiró angustiada. Sí, en verdad ya no era la misma Christine, esa otra ya no existía, ahora...ahora solo quería morirse. Deseaba estar con su padre, era más, iba a estar con su padre. Sí, esa era su única salida para que por fin tuviera paz, la paz eterna.

- Ven, ¿quieres decirme lo que te ha pasado?. – Raoul le acarició la mejilla y Christine casi no notando aquel roce miró a Raoul fijamente.

- Adiós Raoul. – Raoul no entendió y antes de responder Christine ya estaba bajando las escaleras a punto de salir de la Opera. Raoul la siguió apartando a todo aquel que se interponía a su paso.

Christine cruzó la calle, oyendo a Raoul llamándola. Sintió otra vez que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y cruzó la carretera sin mirar ignorando las voces escandalizadas de la gente al verla en tal estado.

- ¡¡¡Apártese señorita!. – Christine consiguió oír a su lado izquierdo a un cochero que pasaba con el carruaje y los caballos a toda velocidad. Christine contuvo el aliento y antes de que se pudiera cubrir por puro instinto con los brazos, el caballo ya estaba delante de ella. No consiguió darle, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte el impacto para que Christine cayera al suelo con brusquedad y se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra las piedras de la carretera. El carruaje y los gritos desgarradores de Raoul fue lo único que se llevó al otro mundo.

- ¡¡¡Christine!.- Raoul fue junto a ella, chillando a pleno pulmón. El cochero y monsieur Firmín que lo había visto todo, fueron ante el cuerpo inerte de mademoiselle Daeé. Aisha no se atrevió a acercarse, se quedó entre la muchedumbre que rodeaba a los hombres y a la mujer en el suelo. Monsieur Firmín después de tomarle el pulso a Christine suspiró:

-...Acaba de...-

- No...-


	7. Un pacto con el diablo

- No...- Raoul negó con la cabeza repetidas veces e igual que un niño rompió a llorar, agarrando el cuerpo de Christine y aferrándolo al suyo. A Aisha le temblaron los labios y se alejó para no tener que ver más. Y es que ese día, en la Ópera, fue un día de luto para todos, la terrible noticia de que Christine hubo muerto llegó a todos los oídos, incluidos a los de Erik.

Su primer pensamiento fue para Luciana...luego para Christine, ahí se volvió loco...

- ¡¡Dos mujeres, ¡He matado a dos mujeres!... ¡¡y a Christine!. – Gritó y solo las paredes de su guarida consiguieron oírle. Tiró todo lo que tenía a su alcance, rompiendo, chillando, así estuvo durante unos largos minutos hasta que se paró a llorar. Su gata Ayesha fue un amargo consuelo para él, porque él no necesitaba otra cosa más que Christine...y ahora estaba muerta.

OOO 

Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba más mi agonía, me hundía cada vez más en una profunda desesperación. Ni siquiera recordé la herida de mi mano hasta que no vi que tenía la camisa manchada de sangre. Ojalá me hubiera matado a mí en vez de morir ella.

Ni me molesté en curármela o envolverla con algo, mi cuerpo había quedado insensibilizado por completo. No sentía ninguna parte de mí, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de fluir de repente. Mis manos, que siempre habían estado frías, habían adoptado una temperatura aún mas baja... un frió inerte, sin vida.

Mi cuerpo sufría convulsiones mientras lloraba, temblaba incontrolablemente y hasta pasadas unas horas no asocié ese temblor a la falta de morfina. Juré que la próxima vez que me administrase morfina sería una dosis mortal para acabar con mi vida.

Ya ni siquiera las palabras del padre Mansart hacían efecto en mí. No me importaba arder en el infierno, al contrario, era justamente lo que quería, un ser como yo no se merece otra cosa.

Mis ojos se posaron en la cámara de los suplicios, pensé en intentarlo una vez más..., aunque finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que ni siquiera 24 horas de tortura, pasando por fases como la locura y finalmente la muerte, purgarían mis pecados.

De repente mi mente se bloqueó, fijando toda mi atención en el mismo pensamiento. Si Raoul de Chagny no hubiese aparecido Christine no hubiera muerto.

Ese pensamiento me cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Yo no había tenido toda la culpa, si él no hubiese aparecido, Christine ahora estaría viva, y quizás con el tiempo podría haberme llegado a amar...

En ese momento una nueva energía se apoderó de mí, y me impulsó a hacer algo que antes jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer.

- Dame fuerzas para poder matarlo.- grité a la nada.- déjame matar al hombre que ha hecho daño a mi verdadero amor y te prometo que te serviré una vez muerto.

Mis gritos desesperados retumbaron por toda la bóveda de piedra.

- Juro que si consigo matarlo mi alma será tuya.- mi voz sonaba delirante. Las ratas, acostumbradas a mi presencia, huyeron aterrorizadas.-

Era el único consuelo que me quedaba, antes de morir tenía que matar a Raoul de Chagny, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de mi nuevo maestro, al que veía en mi mente sonriendo ante el trabajo que nos esperaba.

OOO

Había adoptado la costumbre de venir cada mañana a la Ópera por orden de mi madre. Según ella tengo que hacerme una idea de los negocios de mi futuro marido, y para ello la mejor solución es irme cada día con él y acompañarle a donde quiera que vaya.

Tan sólo llevo una semana haciéndolo y ya tenemos una muerte de la que ocuparnos.

Yo por desgracia había presenciado todo, a decir verdad la chica parecía bastante nerviosa momentos antes del accidente, pero no me imaginaba esto...

Todo ha sido tan rápido... cuando he querido darme cuenta ella ya estaba en mitad de la carretera tumbada, ha sido horrible.

Los gritos de dolor de su ¿prometido, bueno no sé si era su prometido, pero sus gritos eran desgarradores.

A pesar de que nadie más ha gritado, yo tengo otro grito grabado a fuego en mi mente, aunque estoy segura de que no había dos hombres junto a la chica, yo estoy segura de haber escuchado a alguien más, un grito que inspiraba un dolor inimaginable, mucho mayor que el del Vizconde. Seguramente me lo habré imaginado...

Firmín parecía preocupado y nervioso, de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas angustiosas, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando cambiaba su expresión. Sería mejor dejarlo sólo:

- Discúlpame, voy a...tomar el aire.- dije de una forma no muy convincente.-

- Todos necesitamos tomarlo querida, lo de hoy ha sido un suceso terrible.- admitió Firmín.- Pero ve, vuelve cuando estés mejor.- dijo Firmín, añadiendo la típica sonrisa que yo tanto odiaba.

- Muy bien, no tardaré.- dije cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Estuve caminando por los pasillos, y por donde iba se oía la noticia de la cantante muerta. Las niñas más jóvenes lloraban y tocaban supersticiosamente sin parar los amuletos que llevaban colgados al cuello. Al llegar al foyer de danza, encontré a Meg y a Madame Giry llorando desconsoladamente. En cuanto Meg me vio se arrojó a mis brazos, algo que me impresionó, porque no le había cogido la suficiente confianza para que reaccionara así conmigo, sin embargo... la abracé con fuerza.

Madame Giry me miró y contuvo las ganas de seguir llorando, quería guardar la compostura.

- Mademoiselle, ha sido un suceso terrible, terrible...- dijo Madame Giry dificultosamente.

- Sí, he estado presente, ha sido horrible.- admití.-

- Le teníamos tanto cariño... a pesar de que vivía sola en un apartamento con su criada yo la quería muchísimo. Al venir aquí a ensayar se le coge cariño a todas.- dijo Madame Giry empezando a llorar de nuevo.- Meg me soltó y abrazó a su madre.

Parecía que esa chica era querida por alguna gente en la Ópera. Seguí caminando y me encontré de cara con Madame Carlotta, su rostro parecía serio, pero no estaba en absoluto afectada por la muerte de la chica. Me saludó cordialmente.

- Lo que debe hacer la prometida del director.- pensé para mis adentros con repugnancia.-

Una vez que me cansé de dar vueltas, calculé que Firmín se hubiese tranquilizado. Llevaba casi una hora, ya le habría dado tiempo de sobra para solucionar algo.

Me dirigí hacia su despacho, por el pasillo de oían susurros, así que esperé en la puerta sin entrar.

- ¡Ha sido él, estoy seguro.- dijo bruscamente Firmín.-

- No tenemos ninguna prueba, además el conductor no era ningún...

- Te digo que ha sido él, no hacía falta que el conductor fuese el asesino, el pobre diablo sólo cruzaba por ahí, pero las advertencias eran claras. "Una gran tragedia ocurrirá..." y ha ocurrido Andreu, tú lo has visto.- insistió Firmín.-

- ¿Cómo piensas que la ha matado?.- dijo Andreu.-

- La habrá enloquecido, o la habrá convencido para que se suicide, ¡Yo qué sé! ese hombre es el demonio en persona.- dijo Firmín comenzando a irritarse.-

- Pero él quería que ella actuase, no tiene explicación que ahora la mate.- dijo Andreu con una lógica aplastante.-

- Él quería que le obedeciésemos, seguramente le daba igual la chica, sólo quería que se cumpliesen hasta sus más pequeñas órdenes. Al obedecerle nosotros en esas pequeñas cosas se estaría asegurando que le obedeceríamos en cosas más grandes.- dijo Firmín astutamente.-

- Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- preguntó Andreu.-

- No podemos llamar a la policía y decirle que nos vemos acosados por un fantasma, se reirían de nosotros y estaríamos hundidos socialmente. Sólo nos queda rezar para que el "Duende de la Ópera" no ocasione más muertes...-

El Duende de la Ópera...¡El Duende de la Ópera! la leyenda de Madame Giry y de Meg también era la leyenda de Monsieur Firmín y Andreu.

Pero para ellos parecía ser más que una simple leyenda, era un temor real. Estaban convencidos de que él había matado a la cantante... ¡Pero a mí me dijo Meg que la apreciaba! Seguramente estaría confundida como monsieur Andreu... Pero no, ése hombre no puede haberla matado, ella se ha tirado sola al coche...

Mi mente comenzó a especular rápidamente, al rato perdí la noción del tiempo y tuve que volver a la realidad para que no me pillaran escuchando detrás de la puerta, eso no era digno de una señorita.

Entré al despacho, ambos señores se levantaron al verme y se volvieron a sentar.

Después de las largas charlas de Firmín con Andreu sobre quién interpretaría los papeles de Christine Daeé por fin llegó la hora de irnos.

Cómo todos los días Firmín me acompañó hasta casa en su carruaje, me daba las buenas noches y se iba Dios sabe dónde.

Una vez en mi cama seguí recordando al Duende de la Ópera. ¿Dónde viviría?

Me di cuenta que mañana había una representación, quizás volviese a verle. Pero... ¿sería peligroso?

OOO 

No podría dormir nunca más en mi palacio subterráneo. Lo había destrozado todo. Cogí un martillo que tenía guardado y comencé a romper el baño de mármol de la habitación de Christine. No quería dejar rastro ninguno de la casa del lago, por si algún día pudiese bajar alguien.

Una vez que hube descargado mis energías en destrozarlo todo completamente me quedé sentado. Apareció Ayesha temblando, jamás me había visto así. Se acercó cautelosamente y me rozó con su rabo. Se quedó mirando para ver mi reacción.

No hice nada, normalmente la habría acariciado, pero ahora no podía.

Antes de ir a matar al vizconde debía hacer algo. Hoy representaban de nuevo "Fausto" y debía acudir a mi palco en conmemoración de Christine, además había preparado una gran sorpresa para el público de París. Allí le diría el último adiós a Christine antes de reunirme con ella.

Me puse mi mejor capa, era de la más fina y cara, y unos zapatos sin estrenar que brillaban ante la tiritante luz de las velas. Subí con paso ceremonial por las escaleras hasta mi palco, llegaba con tres horas de antelación, pero era preferible, así podría rendir mi homenaje en la intimidad y preparar mi "última función".

Esperé contemplando el escenario con ojos vacíos, ya estaban preparando el fondo, los actores se agolpaban para ensayar por última vez...

Tenía todo listo, el tiempo calculado, sólo quedaba el toque final, el cual lo daría Carlotta.

La gente se agolpaba en los palcos, no me molesté en esconderme en la columna, si los directores habían vendido el palco, éste quedaría libre en cuanto los ocupantes traspasasen la puerta. No iba a permitir interrupciones.

La función comenzó, todo el mundo aplaudía.

- Pronto dejareis de aplaudir.- me dije a mí mismo con excitante euforia.-

Comenzaron a cantar, por ahora la escala era baja... pero de todas formas hacía algún efecto, miré hacía arriba y contemplé satisfecho como las cadenas comenzaban a ceder lentamente.

Paulatinamente Carlotta aumentaba su escala. Su grito era cada vez mas agudo. Pronto daría lugar a una desgracia. Estaba saboreando poco a poco el placer de los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de ocurrir.

Podía ver como mi maestro me miraba con cara de satisfacción, estaba seguro de que yo era su mejor discípulo.

La lámpara comenzaba a moverse vertiginosamente de un lado a otro, los cristales tintineaban peligrosamente sobre las cabezas de la gente de ahí abajo.

Yo esperaba con insufrible ansia la caída de ésta, debía faltar ya poco, ¡era imposible que no se produjese! Lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Y súbitamente, cuando Carlotta alcanzó el clímax en su voz, la lámpara se desprendió...

La gente comenzó a gritar sin control, y yo me asomé sin ningún reparo a disfrutar del espectáculo.

La gente me llamaba a gritos

- El fantasma de la Ópera, está ahí, ¡en su palco! ¡ha sido él!.- gritaba la muchedumbre.-

Me fui, no tenía tiempo de estar observando gente histérica, tenía aún un trabajo por hacer que no podía esperar y no obstante una voz procedente del palco contiguo me habló. Yo conocía esa voz.

- Monsieur, monsieur ¿Está usted ahí? Por favor, respóndame.- me dijo la voz de Aisha.-

- Mademoiselle, más le vale salir de ahí si no quiere morir como los demás.- le aconsejé.-

- Pero Monsieur, por favor...- rogó Aisha.-

Ignoré su súplica, la gente se empezaría a agolpar en las salidas y tenía que adelantarme a ellos. Abrí la puerta de mi palco tranquilamente, casi con indiferencia.

Vi que salían señoras, pero estaban tan aterradas que ni siquiera repararon en mi presencia. De repente se abrió la puerta del palco contiguo y salió Firmín acompañado por Madame Babounix, me paré en seco al no ver a Aisha, pero salió al cabo de unos segundos.

Me miró fijamente, en sus ojos había una mezcla de horror y confusión. No sé porqué, pero me encontré sosteniéndole la mirada. Ella se acercó a mí lentamente, a pesar del temor y de lo chocante de la situación. Admiraba el coraje de ésta mujer. Yo no pude resistir sentirme atraído por ella, era una atracción mística, que impulsaba todo mi cuerpo hacia su misma dirección. Una parte de mí me decía que tirase de ella y me la llevase conmigo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa en el estado en el que me encontraba. Pero otra parte me controlaba, me recordaba el trabajo que aún me quedaba por hacer, y me recordaba a Christine...

Se oyó un derrumbamiento y miré hacia el escenario, al parecer el techo estaba cediendo. Sinceramente no esperaba que mi acción desencadenase todo esto, pero la verdad es que era bastante gratificante. Por culpa de unos malos anclajes mi "gran obra" se estaba multiplicando, multiplicándose así el número de muertes.

De repente una mano tiró de mi manga con una fuerza que hizo que me chocase contra la pared. Iba a arremeter contra el dueño de la mano cuando oí que un trozo de techo caía a mis pies. Miré hacia mi alrededor y la encontré a mi lado, muy asustada y sosteniendo aún mi manga.

- Me ha salvado la vida.- pensé tristemente. De repente me acordé de la otra persona que en otra ocasión también me la había salvado...

- ¡Nadir!.- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Desde hacía un tiempo lo veía en cada representación, y lo más seguro es que no hubiese faltado a ésta... Una profunda desesperación se sumó a la que ya tenía conmigo. Había matado a la única persona en el mundo que había demostrado algún afecto por mí. Miré a Aisha desesperado, y su reacción me hubiera sorprendido de haber estado en otras condiciones. Me cogió la mano y tiró de mí corriendo hasta un pasillo bastante alejado del desastre. Al parecer entre tanto caos nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra fuga, ya que nadie nos siguió. Yo me dejaba guiar por ella, mis fuerzas se habían agotado y ya me daba igual todo. Durante el trayecto me pregunté si querría entregarme a la policía, pero al ver que seguía corriendo me di cuenta que no, o por lo menos no por ahora.

OOO 

Casi me daba un vuelco al corazón al ver al "hombre oculto" a punto de ser aplastado por aquella pared. Fue tanto mi miedo que impulsivamente, sin importarme si salí herida o no, lo agarré de la manga y tiré de él como si mi propia vida estuviera en peligro, y lo salvé.

Luego temí por su seguridad, ¿y si se lo levaba la policía?...¡¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo a continuación!. Le cogí la mano y me lo llevé por el pasillo para no sé donde, él se dejó guiar por mí.

- ¿Por donde se va ahora...?...Dios mío si ni siquiera sé por donde os llevo..."Dije angustiada, dándome cuenta de que no tenía idea de por donde ir. Y si había salida quizás lo estaría conduciendo junto a la policía y yo no quería eso. Tenía que ocultarlo para que no le hicieran daño...¡Él no tenía la culpa lo ocurrido con la lámpara¡..¿o sí, bueno, y si así fuera no me importaba porque algo en ese hombre me decía que contenía algo bello en su alma, un asesino no podría poseer una voz tan magnifica y tener la capacidad de amar, como él amó a la señorita Daeé...eso me hizo estremecer y me detuve al fin.

- Lo siento, no sé por donde ir...tú eres el fantasma ¿no, conocerás pasadizos por donde escapar...- Me di la vuelta hacia él y contuve mis ganas de querer abrazarle...¡qué cosas pienso, ¿qué extraña fascinación sentiría por él que me impulsaba a querer protegerlo para que nadie le hiciera daño?.

- Ya has hecho mucho por mí...aunque no te pedí nada...- Él apartó su mano de la mía y a causa de la oscuridad no pude verle muy bien, solo lo sentía delante mía, y su voz maravillosa era un deleite para mis oídos. -

- Yo...- No sabía que responder, sentía mi corazón latiendo apresuradamente en mi pecho, las manos me sudaban y las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta.

¡Oh gran Duende de la Opera, si superáis lo mucho que le aprecio sin siquiera saber nada de usted!. No podía decírselo, solo alcé mi mano y busqué su cara a tientas hasta que toqué su mascara...o algo...no, era su piel, una piel muy fría, se le habría caído la mascara con el transcurso del camino. Él hizo ademán de apartarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití. Le cogí la cara con mis dos manos y toqué...su piel ,sí, era muy fría, y de un tacto raro, no supe describirla...no pude imaginarme el rostro de el Duende...sin embargo no me importó. Tuve que apartar las manos porque noté que él estaba temblando, parecía que me tenía miedo...o asco. Eso me dolió. Sí, él tenía a mis Daaé clavada en el alma.

- Sálvese...por favor...- Y me fui en la misma dirección por donde había venido con él. No sé por qué fue, y es que tuve ganas de romper a llorar, no lloré, solo tragué mis lagrimas convirtiéndolas en un nudo, y ese nudo lo bajé hasta más abajo, hasta que alcanzara a mis pies. Las tristezas debía guardármelas, esa era mi norma. Y también la de no sembrar cualquier otro sentimiento tierno por aquel Duende o Fantasma...por ese hombre.


	8. Aisha sabe la verdad

OOO

Me encontraba sólo en mitad de un pasillo oscuro. Aún continuaba confuso por la reacción de ésa mujer. No sólo me había salvado la vida, sino que me había ayudado a escaparme. Aún temblaba, en medio de la confusión se me ha caído la máscara y me ha parecido sentir que ella me tocaba. Si llega a quedarse más tiempo no lo habría podido soportar, aunque en mi estado ya no era el mismo.

Sentía asco por mí mismo, el mismo asco que he sentido por la humanidad que he conocido. A pesar de la muerte de Christine y de lo mucho que la amaba, deseo a Aisha. Estoy completamente seguro de que sólo es deseo físico, y a pesar de que mi maestro me anima desde el interior de mi cuerpo a raptarla y poseerla, mi mente se mantiene un poco más fría y reprime mis instintos más salvajes.

Su acto me había hecho volver un poco a la realidad, me había sacado momentáneamente de mi mundo de desesperación y venganza. Otra de las cosas que me habían sacado de ese estado era la vida de Nadir... No me podía quitar de la cabeza que por mi culpa estuviese muerto, o herido gravemente. Ahora no podía volver y asegurarme de que estuviese vivo, la policía seguramente estará buscándome y si me quedase aquí, me encontrarían.

Descendí de nuevo hasta mis dominios, seguía con la idea de matar al Vizconde de Chagny, y no debía perder tiempo, tenía que planear una estrategia efectiva para acabar con su vida.

Mi propio cuerpo me delataba, el mismo deseo que anteriormente sentía por Christine, ahora lo sentía por Aisha. Eso aumentaba aún más si cabe mi repugnancia por mí mismo y mi odio hacia la vida.

- ¿En qué clase de ser me he convertido?.- me preguntaba con incredulidad mientras me observaba las manos. Mis manos las llevaba hacia mi cara, tocaba dónde ella había tocado...Ese roce había sido tan especial... juraría qué si la hubiera dejado... no, no quería engañarme a mí mismo, ella sólo desea a una voz, a una figura que vive entre sombras. El hombre no había sido amado ni siquiera por Christine.

Contaba con tres días para planear el asesinato de Raoul de Chagny, después decidiría qué hacer con mi propia vida.

OOO

Mi vida acaba de dar un giro completo, de la noche a la mañana he pasado de ser una chica prometida, obediente y diplomática a convertirme en cómplice de un asesino. Mientras corría con él por los pasillos han pasado por mi cabeza todo tipo de ideas, si no me hubiese rechazado de esa forma estoy segura de que lo hubiese besado. A decir verdad nada deseaba más, incluso me acordé de las palabras de Tante Marie, hubiera querido convertirlo en mi amante. Pero todo eso no importaba ahora, la gente me veía llegar, pero al parecer aún reinaba el caos, así que nadie se interesó por mi paradero en estos últimos minutos.

Llegué al lado de Firmín, actuó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi desaparición. Al parecer nadie se había fijado en que había ayudado a un hombre a escapar por otro lado. Suspiré con alivio. Busqué con la mirada a mi madre, pero Monsieur Andreu al observar mi angustia me informó de que se la habían llevado a casa al sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Comprendí que en casa no podría hacer nada, así que pregunté por los daños ocasionados a la Ópera. Firmín estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera pudo responderme, con razón no se había dado ni cuenta de mi ausencia, había perdido todo cuanto tenía. Andreu parecía un poco más calmado, al parecer no era todavía cociente de lo que había perdido.

A medida que iba viendo cómo salían cadáveres de personas de entre los amasijos de hierros me sentía cada vez más mareada. Sólo cuando vi el cuerpo de un niño me sentí horriblemente mal por haber ayudado a el Duende a escapar. Me resistía a seguir pensando que me estaba empezando a enamorar de él, sobretodo al ver la capacidad de sus alcances. Él era capaz de matar sin ningún motivo, y de eso me estaba dando cuenta demasiado tarde... A pesar de todo no puedo olvidar la expresión de su rostro cuando he tirado de su manga, la delicadeza con la que ha soltado mi mano, casi acariciándola, o el temblor que ha sentido cuando le he tocado la cara.

En ese aspecto he sido una estúpida, ¿Por qué no había pensado antes el motivo por el que lleva la máscara? Ese error nunca más lo volvería a cometer. Sus palabras, además de contener una belleza única, han sido dichas con incredulidad, casi con indefensión. Además he sentido como su capa de seda rozaba mi mano ligeramente... cada vez que recuerdo ese roce siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo que jamás había sentido, un deseo de tenerlo cerca, un deseo de tocarle y...besarle.

A lo lejos vi al hombre que me había ayudado en la Masquerade, Nadir. Al parecer estaba ayudando a sacar a gente de debajo de los escombros. Él levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento sentí una verdad irrefutable: Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, él sabía a donde había ido y con quién...

OOO 

Después de lo ocurrido las cosas para Aisha y para Erik iban a ser distintas. Los dos estaban destinados a diferentes caminos, aunque ese no era el plan que tenían el destino para ellos...y para Monsieur Richard Firmín, que aquel Lunes decidió ir a visitar a su fiel amigo Monsieur Eugine Sanrame.

En la Opera aún estaba ese ambiente melancólico por la muerte de mademoiselle Christine Daeé y él era el que tenía que mantener el equilibrio y volver a hacer que todo volviera a ser normal. Mandaron a que pusieran otra lámpara, no antes ordenó a que arreglaran los desperfectos, y por ello la Ópera debía permanecer por un corto tiempo cerrada. Así que aprovechó ese día para visitar a su amigo del alma.

Una vez en la casa, monsieur Eugine lo recibió con los brazos abiertos:

- ¡Hombre, Firmín, que alegría verte por aquí, ¿y esa cara?- Monsieur Eugine notó la cara agotada de su amigo y lo dejó entrar. El mayordomo cogió la capa y los guantes del señor y muy cotilla se interpuso:

- ¿Le gustaría tomar algo al caballero?.-

- Sí.- Asintió Firmín metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos. -coñac, con doble de hielo.-

- ¡Firmín te va a doler la cabeza luego!.- Lo regañó burlonamente su amigo, conduciéndolo al salón y se sentaron en los lujosos y antiguos sillones. - ¿Y la Ópera?. -

- La Ópera se nos viene abajo...-

- ¡No digas eso, lo solucionareis. - El mayordomo entró en la sala y sirvió el coñac ha monsieur Firmín, que se lo bebió de un trago.

- Tú dices eso por que no tienes que pagar, Eugine, solo te ocupas de la publicidad. Imagínate, he perdido 675.000 francos para arreglar los desperfectos.-

- ¡Que desastre!.- Exclamó Eugine sacudiendo la cabeza. Las sumas grandes de dinero lo apasionaban, y él tenía mucho, y si un día lo perdiera todo lo primero que haría sería suicidarse. En cambio Firmín tenía por lo menos una linda y joven prometida.

- ¿Me sirve más?.- Pidió Firmín educadamente al mayordomo.

- ¡Pero Firmín, ¿a qué viene ese decaimiento que te impulsa a beber?.- Le preguntó Eugine asombrado. - Los asuntos de la Ópera te tienen muy presionado, ¡haz como yo, ¡despreocúpate, invitemos a esas lindas señoritas que conocimos en el baile y cenemos con ellas.-

- ¡Mujeres!.- Gruñó Firmín viniéndole una en especial a la cabeza. –Ninguna se libra de ser inocente, todas son iguales. –

- Hablando de mujeres, ¿y tú querida damisela en apuros?.- Preguntó Eugine con picardía.

- ¿Damisela en apuros, ¡es una serpiente, no se deja tocar por mí.- Firmín bebió otro trago de coñac y frunció el ceño pensando en aquel día en que pudo rozar por primera vez su piel suave. Joven, preciosa y tan tozuda como una mula.

- A las serpientes a veces hay que encantarlas, Firmín.- Murmuró Eugine asqueado por la torpeza de su amigo. Él no hubiese perdido el tiempo si Aisha hubiese sido suya.

- No resulta tan fácil...- Firmín quedó callado por un instante, mirando su copa y paladeando el coñac de un lado a otro ligeramente. Por fin volvió a hablar. -Quizás deba romper el compromiso.-

- ¿Qué, ¡no debes hacer eso, es lo peor que puedes hacer, no te des por vencido. Esa clase de jovencitas son así al principio.-

-Ya, ¿y que hago?.-

- Escucha. – Eugine se inclinó más a Firmín y le habló en voz baja y misteriosa. – Lo que debes hacer con esa niña es demostrarle que tu deseo es verdadero. Las chicas como Aisha son románticas y apasionadas y un poco de amor por parte tuya no le vendría nada mal. No romanticismo, sino...ya sabes-

- ¿Quieres que la fuerce?.- Firmín se quedó pensativo. Eso nunca lo intentó por respeto a la chica...¿quién sabia, a lo mejor le gustaba, además ya estaba harto de demostrar él típico papel de galán enamorado. Él era un hombre de fuertes pasiones, y se las demostraría. Sí, fue decidido. La próxima vez que estuviera a solas con Aisha ella se rendiría a su pies, podría hasta adelantársele la noche de bodas. Eso hizo sonreír a Monsieur Firmín y su humor volvió de nuevo.

OOO

Después de unas semanas interminables por fin Aisha ya estaba de vuelta en la Ópera y ya tenían arreglado todo, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba impaciente por saber quien era verdaderamente "El Duende de la Opera", y Nadir, ese día en que la lámpara se hubo caído, la había cogido del brazo y llevado lejos de los muertos para hablarle:

- ¿Sabe que ha participada usted como cómplice de un asesinato, mademoiselle?...-

- ¿Yo, si yo no he hecho nada...-

- Salvar al asesino es un delito, ocultarlo a la policía es un delito.-

- Lo siento...- Se puso a llorar ella, sabiendo que era verdad, y no le importaba, porque dentro de ella estaba satisfecha de que ese hombre se hubiera salvado.

- ¿De qué conoce a Erik?.- Le preguntó zarandeándola de los brazos. Aisha estaba atónita y no sabía que decir.

- No sé quien es Erik.-

- Lo sabéis bien, Erik es el nombre del Fantasma, de un loco...y de un amigo mío.- Aisha parpadeó asombrada, ¿él lo conocía, ¿y sabía su nombre?.

- Debe contarme todo...¿quién es él, dígamelo, se lo suplico.- Le pidió angustiada.

- Le contaré...pero aquí no.- Le dijo Nadir observando con pesar los cadáveres tirados en el suelo. – Venga conmigo.- Nadir condució a Aisha a un pasadizo secreto donde él una vez siguió a Erik y lo perdió. Era un lugar húmedo, no muy oscuro pero donde tranquilamente se podía hablar. Una vez allí Nadir comenzó a relatarle detalle por detalle la historia de Erik en Persia.

Aisha estaba boquiabierta con todo lo que Nadir le estaba contando, no se lo creía. Parecía una especie de leyenda o de mito, no la realidad...y sin embargo creyó a Nadir, lo creyó. Y sintió rabia, miedo y celos en lo que le contaba Nadir, por ultimo fue pena. A la pobre le temblaba el cuerpo por todo lo que oyó:

- Nunca pensé que El Duende...digo, Erik...no lo pensé...creí que era un hombre que...-

- Es un hombre, solo que nació con ese defecto, y la vida lo ha hecho muy duro.-

- ¿Y...él llegó a tener tanta confianza con vos para contaros esa desgraciada vida que tuvo..., en fin...ya sabe, tampoco pensé que él cayera tan bajo...¡no me malinterprete, es que lo de las hierbas...y las torturas, es horrible.-

- Allá lamentablemente cogió malas costumbres para olvidarse del mundo, bajo los efectos de la droga me llegó a contar muchas cosas y las torturas...no quisiera hablar de eso, mató a mucha gente inocente...igual que la que ha matado hoy.-

- Es que él...yo lo comprendo en un sentido. – Se lamentó Aisha cruzando los brazos. –Sentirá rencor contra el mundo y para colmo muere la única mujer que ha amado...-

- ¿Quién?...¿os referís a la cantante Christine Daeé?...ya comprendo...- Cabeceó Nadir y entendió. Era normal que se hubiese vuelto loco, se había enamorado y la mujer se había muerto. Que hombre tan desgraciado por Dios.

- Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle...- Dijo Aisha con timidez.

- Pregunte pues-

- ¿La _Kanum_ y Erik llegaron...a..., olvídelo.- Aisha decidió callarse, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataron y Nadir sonrió.

- Sé lo que pensáis y la respuesta es no. Ahora permíteme preguntarle señorita, ¿De qué forma conoció a Erik?.-

- Fue muy casual.- Sonrió Aisha recordando aquella vez que oyó por primera vez su voz de ángel. –Solo oí su voz y me maravilló, esa voz la tuve metida en mi mente durante varios días, de día y de noche, pensar en él me tranquilizaba...¿suena extraño verdad, al parecer él ha tenido ese don desde que nació.-

- Se lo puedo asegurar.- Afirmó Nadir.

- Sí...es un genio, vos lo dijisteis, un genio...es increíble, arquitecto, diseñador, compositor...da miedo, mucho. Y cuando lo vi en el baile de mascaras resulta que estaba viendo...-

- Su cara, ese es el rostro de Erik.- Dijo Nadir firmemente intentando olvidar la cara repelente de Erik. En cambio Aisha se limitó a recordarlo y con seguridad dijo algo a Nadir que lo dejó bastante sorprendido:

- Yo no lo veo tan feo.-

- ¿Qué?.-

- Su piel es de un color raro, sí, y la nariz sí tiene, lo que pasa es que los orificios son angulosos y la nariz demasiado pegada a la cara de lo normal, aplastada se diría por la mal formación que tuvo de niño...y claro, a primera vista dices que no tiene...y sus ojos, muy expresivos, no tiene dos agujeros negros como los esqueletos, solo es el color de su piel y la cara lo que tiene nada más...¡Ay, no sé porque todo el mundo lo ha puesto tan horrible¡, ¡ahora que lo vuelvo a recordar yo no lo veo así¡, ¡sois muy impresionables¡ ¿no, pobre Erik, hasta yo me pongo así, con lo que el mundo está cambiando y ustedes lo ven igual que un monstruo...vale, parece un muerto, pero se ve que es humano, y que está vivo, ¿y sabéis, ¡le encuentro atractivo¡.- Con esas palabras Aisha se quedó así de tranquila y volvió a pensar en él.

Nadir tenía los ojos como platos sorprendido por aquella chiquilla...¡esta niña estaba loca¡, ¿Erik atractivo, la _Kanun_ ni siquiera admitió que era guapo, le provocaba una atracción sexual muy extraña. Nadir comprendía el caso de la _Kanun_ si repasaba el inaudito comportamiento de la mujer...pero ¿Aisha, ¿esa niña acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres apuestos y adinerados?...bueno, admitía que por una parte que lo que ella había dicho era lógico, se tuvo que fijar bien para sacar esas conclusiones propias de una mente abierta.

Al terminar ese largo silencio roto por Nadir, salieron del escondite. Aisha se fue con el recuerdo de Erik en la cabeza, Nadir, con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Erik necesitaba una mujer así, si todas vieran con esos ojos ningún hombre se sentiría mal.


	9. El final de Firmín

- Al parecer hoy no ha venido...- Dijo Aisha para ella misma al ver que Nadir no se encontraba en la ningún lugar de la Ópera. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de conversar con él, pues era la persona que le podría brindar toda la información sobre Erik.

Aisha se encogió de hombros. Mirar una vez más no hacia daño a nadie.

- ¿A dónde va, mademoiselle Babounix?.- La voz de Madame Giry la distrajo.

- Estoy...buscando a alguien.-

- Monsieur Firmín estará por aquí...-

- Muchas gracias Madame Giry, no es a él a quien busco...es al Persa, ¿lo conoce?.- Le preguntó esperando que la ayudara a encontrarle.

- Oh sí, lo conozco, estuvo en el funeral de mademoiselle Daeé y ayudó mucho en el accidente...- Dijo Madame Giry pensativa. –No, creo que no lo he visto hoy.-

- Ah, vale.- _Que mala suerte_, pensó Aisha quieta en el mismo sitio. Dirigió una mirada a los palcos y pensó en volver al pasillo en donde se llevó a Erik...quien sabe, a lo mejor se encontraba con él. Muy atrevida, Aisha subió las escaleras y se dirigió dispuesta a encontrarle.

Monsieur Firmín estaba a unos pasos lejos de ella, muy sonriente. Quiso seguirla.

-Madame Giry, ¿mi prometida a donde se dirige?.-

-No lo sé.- Informó Madame Giry, no mencionando al Persa por si acaso. Monsieur Firmín respiró hondo y fue a seguir Aisha, no muy de cerca para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Quería tomar la iniciativa cuando se encontraran solos, y seducirla como Eugine le había explicado. _Se acabó el estúpido galán romántico_, pensó Firmín subiendo los primeros peldaños, _ahora es el turno del amante apasionado_.

Aisha entró al pasillo poco a poco, mirando cuidadosamente en cada rincón oscuro por si había alguna señal que le indicara que Erik estaba allí. Su oído captó el sonido de unos pasos que la seguían. Emocionada se dio la vuelta y cambió su expresión de felicidad al ver que solo se trataba de Firmín:

- ¿Buscas algo?.- Le preguntó Firmín acercándose a ella.

- No, me perdí.-

- No me gustan las mentiras ¿sabias?.- Aisha se encogió extrañada por el tono del hombre.

- Yo no miento...con la gente que me agrada.- Lo desafió Aisha alzando las cejas. Firmín rió entre dientes ante el descaro de la chiquilla, no sabiendo si tanta insolencia le agradaba.

- Yo puedo agradarte muy bien. Vas a ser mi esposa dentro de dos meses.-

- ¡Eso podría cambiar!.- Levantó la voz Aisha. -¡Usted no es el único pretendiente que tengo para su información, _señor_!.-

- Es cierto.- Asintió Firmín intentando no perder los nervios, acercándose mas a ella. – pero admite que soy el más rico que hay actualmente.-

Aisha apretó los labios y miró a Firmín con ganas de matarlo. Era verdad lo que decía, su madre había seleccionado muy bien al hombre escogido: el que tenía más dinero.

En ese momento Erik pasaba por allí, muy cerca de Monsieur Richard y Aisha. Caminaba airado, decidido y dispuesto a buscar información por parte de los gerentes para enterarse de que había sido de Monsieur Raoul de Chagny. Solamente pudo oír una conversación entre las bailarinas que Monsieur Raoul al morir Christine había cogido tal depresión que estaba todo el día en cama sin comer.

Erik pensó que ese debía ser su caso...pero su sed de venganza era tan fuerte que por ahora no era el momento de lamentarse, sino de acabar con Raoul, el principal culpable de que Christine muriera. Con una carta en la mano preparada para entregársela a los gerentes, oyó unas voces en el pasillo continuo. Reconociendo una de las voces, se asomó a ver lo que pasaba:

- No se va a salir con la suya, algo me tiene convencida de que otro hombre me va a cortejar.- Le gritó Aisha con rabia a Firmín.

- ¿Ah si, permíteme corregirte: No hay otro hombre querida, y si lo hubiera no podrías estar con él.-

- ¡Ya, ¡no pienso seguir hablando con usted!.- Aisha se iba a ir cuando Firmín la detuvo agarrandola de la muñeca. - ¿Qué hace?. ¿quiere soltarme?-

- No me apetece que te vayas, te vas a quedar un ratito conmigo, solo serán unos minutos.-Erik observó la agresividad con la que Firmín retorcía la muñeca a Aisha y tragó saliva ya viéndole las intenciones a aquel hombre.

- ¡¡Suélteme ya, ¿qué te crees imbécil?.- Exclamó Aisha, olvidando sus modales y apareciendo su miedo.

- Ya que nos empezamos a tratar de tú a tú yo haré lo mismo.- Firmín rodeó con sus brazos a Aisha y la besó en los labios con fiereza. Ella soltó un grito intentado escapar de sus brazos que la apresaban como tenazas. Erik caminó unos pasos con intención de parar a Firmín.

- ¡¡Déjame ya!.- Aisha por fin se soltó de Firmín gracias a un fuerte pisotón.

- ¡Maldita cría!- Masculló Firmín sabiendo que le había clavado el tacón en el dedo gordo.

Aisha tuvo su oportunidad de escapar y salió de allí, sintiéndose mal, fatal. No debió permitir que la humillara de esa forma, pero ¿qué iba a hacer, ¡él la había forzado!. Se limpio los labios con gesto de asco y decidió irse, otro día vendría hasta que la cosa estuviera calmada.

En el pasillo aún Firmín empezó a gruñir asqueado:

- ¡Maldito Eugine y sus consejos, ¡por mí que se vaya al infierno!. – Firmín metió un mano en su bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo cuando sintió una poderosa mano que lo volteaba. Aterrorizado Firmín vio al Fantasma delante de él. – E...ere...- Balbuceó.

- No ha sido usted muy cortés con la joven, me parece.- Dijo Erik acercándose amenazadoramente a Firmín.

- ¿Yo?...yo no...- Firmín dio pasos para atrás, tropezándose con las escaleras de madera que conducían a donde controlaban el escenario. Erik sonrió burlonamente.

- Sois un miserable, ¿sabíais, podría ser vuestra nieta.-

- Es...es un acuerdo.- Dijo Firmín encontrando la voz para contestar. – L-la...la...la madre de mademoiselle Babounix está de acuerdo con el compromiso.-

- Ella no...y sin embargo usted se empeña en tocarla.- Erik veía como Firmín subía las escaleras intentando huir de él, y aceleró el paso. Consiguiendo acorralarlo arriba sacó la carta y la expuso delante de sus narices. - ¿Ve esto?.-

- S-si...- Asintió Firmín mirando fijamente la mascara del Fantasma.

- Era lo último que ibais a obtener de mi amabilidad, pero como usted ya es tan grosero y se comporta de esa manera tan cobarde con los débiles...- Erik rompió la carta en dos.- Me temo que ya no queda nada, mi paciencia con usted se ha acabado.-

- ¿Qué?...- Firmín entendió el sentido de la frase. Temeroso se dio la vuelta con rapidez dispuesto a tomar carrerilla para huir. Aunque Erik ya lo había agarrado por la corbata.

Erik atrajo a Firmín hacia sí:

- Si se reencarna espero que no sea en un ser menos desagradable.- Y cogiendo una cuerda que estaba cerca de la baranda hizo con agilidad un lazo y se lo puso a Firmín alrededor del cuello y apretó. Firmín intentó pegarle con las manos pero a cada apretón que Erik daba con la cuerda él iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente ya no respiró y quedó su cuerpo inerte nada más.

Antes de que Erik tirara el cuerpo con desprecio al suelo, miró los ojos enrojecidos y la cara roja de Firmín...y pensar que por un momento ese animal iba a hacerle daño a Aisha. Si él hubiese llegado más tarde habría ocurrido lo peor...no quiso imaginárselo. No se arrepintió de lo que hizo, ni mucho menos. Una sabandija menos en el mundo.

Dándose la vuelta bajó las escaleras y vio que a Aisha con los forcejeos se le había caído un guante. Con suma delicadeza Erik lo cogió y lo examinó. Llevaba perlas bordadas y eran de seda blanca, y su olor era exquisito, un perfume echo con agua de rosas. Olió el guante y cerró los ojos por un momento imaginándose a Aisha, su voz, su cara, el pelo, los ojos...y el tacto suave de sus manos.

Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo devolvió a tierra y guardó con prisa el guante en su bolsillo. Si la policía veía el guante eran capaces de acusar a la joven, y Erik no quería eso. En verdad, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a mademoiselle Babounix...¿Qué le pasaba con ella?.

OOO 

Ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba tumbada en mi cama pensando sobre el día anterior, me sentía asqueada. En cuanto llegué la noche anterior tomé un baño. Sabía que no había llegado a más, pero me sentía como si así hubiese sido.

El hambre me sacó de la cama y me obligó a bajar a desayunar. Hoy no pensaba ir a la Ópera, ni mucho menos. Tendría que inventarme una buena excusa para no ir o en todo caso llegar hasta la puerta e irme a dar paseos hasta la noche. La última idea resultaba agotadora, así que mi mente se puso en funcionamiento.

Bajé pesadamente por la escalera y vi que teníamos visita, mi madre estaba acompañada por dos hombres, parecían policías. En cuánto me vieron aparecer se levantaron de sus asientos con cortesía, mi madre me llamó y me señaló un asiento. Yo obedecí.

- Aisha, los señores han venido por la mañana temprano.- dijo mi madre con voz temblorosa.- Han traído noticias, creo que es conveniente que los escuches.-

- Mademoiselle, sentimos interrumpir en su casa a estas horas de la mañana.- el policía recorrió con su mirada mi pelo despeinado y las mangas del camisón que sobresalían debajo de la bata.- Pero queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, si no le importa.-

- ¿Preguntas?.- pregunté desconcertada.- ¿Qué clase de preguntas?.-

- Es sobre Monsieur Richard Firmín.- cuando el policía pronunció ese nombre mi madre dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar más.-

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- me asusté. Los sucesos de ayer me habían dejado bastante mal, temí que Firmín se hubiese metido en algún lío... o que me hubiese metido a mí.

- Sentimos comunicarle que su prometido apareció anoche muerto en un pasillo de la Ópera, al parecer fue estrangulado.- dijo el policía pausadamente.

Agarré inconscientemente el posabrazos de madera de mi asiento, hinqué las uñas en él. No me podía creer lo que éstos hombres me estaba diciendo. Firmín muerto en la Ópera...

- Mademoiselle, ¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó preocupado uno de ellos.-

- No...- respondí con sinceridad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, intentando vislumbrar lo que ocasionaría la muerte de Firmín para mi vida.-

- Perdónenos, nos retiraremos hasta que estéis repuesta, es normal que una noticia así le afecte.- dijo uno de los policías levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta.-

Yo me quedé sentada, en mi mente sólo había sitio para una frase: "en la Ópera..."


	10. Buscando al culpable

OOO

Sólo me quedaba una fuente para saber los movimientos de Raoul de Chagny, éste era mi gran momento, el impacto que había creado la muerte de Firmín era un As perfecto para el progreso de mi plan. Andreu no se negaría a darme toda la información que solicitase, si no quería ver peligrar su vida...

Mi vida había cambiado durante los últimos días, saltando de unos extremos a otros. Había pasado de desear casi con angustia la muerte de la raza humana, a desear la muerte de dos seres: Raoul y Richard Firmín. Uno de ellos ya estaba muerto, sólo quedaba el otro...

Que desee la muerte de Raoul es comprensible, pero ¿por qué la de Firmín? ese hombre sobraba en mi mundo, no le dedicaba ni dos minutos en mi mente, salvo cuando tenía que chantajearlo. Pero cuando apareció ella... No, no debo pensar en ella, sólo conseguiré hacerme más daño. Ni Christine pudo amarme... con ella sería otro desengaño.

Increíblemente mi sed de sangre se frenaba con ese pequeño guante. Por primera vez había matado para beneficio de otra persona, en vez del mío propio. Lo guardé en un bolsillo de mi capa, su olor... aquel día del candelabro... sus manos, su boca tan cerca de mí...

Bajaba de vez en cuando a la casa del lago, intenté sacar algunas capas de los escombros restantes de mis días de tragedia personal. Ayesha estaba mirándome recelosa, pero en cuanto la llamé vino encantada. Llevaba unos días alimentándose de ratones, me había olvidado por completo de ella... Su collar brillaba a cada movimiento sinuoso que hacía.

Pensaba en Christine y en Aisha, y aunque parezca mentira tenía mejores recuerdos de la última que de Christine. Christine jamás me ha tocado... me temía y quería huir de mí. Aisha me salvó la vida dos veces, y me ha tocado sin miedo, casi con dulzura. Volvería a matar a Firmín tantas veces como hiciese falta, quería hacerle daño, ¡quería forzarla a pleno día en mis dominios! Era intolerable...

Me senté a meditar y a esperar la respuesta de Andreu, y para mi sorpresa me encontré pensando en Aisha... Era la primera vez que mi propia mente se rebelaba contra mí. Yo mismo sabía que había jurado amar a Christine, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer aparecía una y otra vez en mis sueños en lugar de Christine? ¿Por qué tengo su guante y no poseo nada de Christine? Por mi propio bien espero saber la respuesta pronto...

OOO

Los policías regresaron en el mismo día, al parecer mi declaración era bastante importante...

- Mademoiselle, ¿Está segura de que no recuerda nada más?.- dijo el policía insistentemente.

- No, se lo aseguro.- respondí cansada.- Le prometo que le he contado todo.- dije de nuevo.-

- ¿Su prometido recibía amenazas de algún tipo? ¿Le contaba a usted algo de eso?.- preguntó el policía de forma suspicaz.-

- No, no recuerdo nada de eso.- dije. Empezaba a desconfiar, ellos sospechaban que yo estaba involucrada en el crimen. Tenían motivos, desde que me habían dado la noticia no había soltado ni una sola lágrima. Temí que alguien hubiese visto algo de lo que pasó ayer, pero debía mantener la calma para no delatarme.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos. Sentimos haberla importunado, nuestro más sincero pésame.- el policía me besó la mano y se fue con sus compañeros haciendo una pequeña inclinación.-

Mi madre estaba en su cuarto, se había retirado allí para no perder la compostura delante de todo el mundo. Lloraba y entre su llanto se distinguían algunas frases de lamentación. Al parecer veía nuestro futuro bastante negro. No quise interrumpirla, debía enterarme de más cosas por mi cuenta.

Me vestí y me puse un chal precioso, pedí un carro y me dirigí hacia la Ópera. Si había alguna pista, continuaría allí.

Una vez en la Ópera caminé entre los pasillos, había algunos policías apostados en la entrada, pero fue fácil entrar al encontrarme con Monsieur Andreu, él me permitió pasar. Estaba asustada, mi prometido sólo había recibido amenazas de un sólo hombre, del Fantasma de la Ópera... Era mucha casualidad que apareciese estrangulado justo cuando él había intentado aprovecharse de mí. ¿Y si hubiese sido Erik?

La Ópera estaba vacía, la gente caminaba en grupos por el miedo, y me miraban de forma extraña al verme sola, pero no se atrevían a decirme nada. No me atrevía a ir a dónde había aparecido Firmín muerto, me habían contado que era en la escalera que conducía hasta el camerino de Christine Daeé, Intenté esquivar por todos los medios ése camino. De repente sentí una sombra detrás mía, creí que era un policía, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta comprobé que no...

- Mademoiselle, no debería andar sola por la Ópera, podría... pasarle algo.- dijo Erik en tono misterioso.-

- ¿Qué.. qué quiere?.- el miedo me invadía, estaba segura de que este hombre era el asesino de Firmín, quien sabe si quería matarme a mí también.-

- Sólo venía a devolverle el guante.- dijo escuetamente.-

- ¿Dónde lo encontró?.- pregunté preocupada.-

- Estaba tirado en el pasillo.- dijo sin darle importancia.-

- Erik, ¿Fuiste tú verdad?.- me atreví a decirle. Él se quedó mirándome sin inmutarse, cómo si no le sorprendiese mi afirmación. Yo estaba dispuesta a huir lo más rápido posible, pero el poder de su voz hizo que me quedase parada, sin poder moverme...

- ¿Preferirías que él estuviese vivo?.- preguntó con incredulidad. Su declaración hizo que temblase más. Había matado a un hombre y no le daba la menor importancia... En ese momento recordé su expresión cuando salía del palco después de haber tirado el candelabro... estuvo tranquilo hasta que vio peligrar su propia vida.

- ¡Erik! - grité. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba empezando a amar a un asesino, un asesino que me había salvado de una vida desdichada. No podía decir nada más. Al ver que lloraba, Erik intentó ponerme una mano en el hombro, pero se arrepintió y desapareció de mi vista. Miré de un lado a otro, pero no había ni rastro de él. Sequé mis lágrimas y guardé mi guante. Seguidamente salí de la Ópera intentando no llamar la atención.

OOO

Me había quedado sin su guante... y encima parecía asustada por lo que había llegado a hacer. La verdad es que no entendía cómo no se asustó cuando maté a decenas de personas con el candelabro y sí se asusta cuando mato a un hombre que se aprovecha de ella. Por suerte tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, en vez de darle vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema. Acababa de encontrar una carta de Andreu en la mesa de su despacho, cómo le ordené que la dejase. No ha sido difícil conseguirla, a pesar de que había dos policías vigilando el despacho. En un momento de descuido y con un movimiento rápido de manos la carta estaba en mi poder.

_Al Fantasma de la Ópera:_

_Siento decirle que he removido tierra y mar para encontrarle mejor información sobre la situación de Chagny, pero repito que se encuentra en su casa. No han llegado a mis oídos información de que haya hecho algún viaje ni nada por el estilo._

Al parecer no había conseguido nada en mi beneficio, sólo que Chagny estuviese avisado de que iba a por él. Por suerte ninguna medida que tomase era obstáculo para mí.

Mientras caminaba vi a Nadir a lo lejos, parecía estar buscándome... era normal, hacía más de un mes que no acudía a sus citas al otro lado del lago... no acudía desde la muerte de Christine. Me alegré de saber que estaba vivo. Al contrario de lo que me había prometido, no dijo nada a la policía sobre mi paradero, parecía estar interesado en saber las cosas por él mismo antes de delatarme. Frené mi paso e hice que se viese mi capa ondear por el aire. Se dio cuenta al rato, él nunca ha tenido buenos reflejos. Vino hacía donde me encontraba, me quedé esperándolo cómodamente apoyado en la pared.

- Erik, ¿Por qué demonios no has venido estos días a visitarme al otro lado del lago?.- dijo con preocupación.-

- Guárdate el sermón, daroga... No tengo tiempo para charlas estúpidas.- dije aburrido.-

- Me vas a oír Erik, sé que detrás de todos éstos asesinatos está tu mano, reconozco tu huella.- dijo intentando intimidarme sin éxito.-

- ¿Para eso me estás haciendo perder tiempo? Delátame si quieres.- dije retándole.- estaría fuera de su alcance antes de que atravesasen el primer sótano, ya no tengo nada en ésa casa.. nada que merezca la pena salvar.-

- No es tan fácil Erik... sé que mademoiselle Babounix te ayudó, si te delato a ti, tendré que delatarla a ella también.- dijo con precaución. Resistí las ganas de matarlo, no me hacía falta más sangre en mis manos, salvo la de Chagny.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunté furiosamente.- ¿Que me entregue a la policía por mi cuenta? ¿O que desaparezca del mundo?

- Erik, murió gente inocente.- dijo daroga tanteando sus palabras.- Erik, también sé lo de Chagny, hasta ahora no he actuado por lo de ella.- la última frase la dijo casi temblando por mi reacción, pero no hice nada.- Erik... debes parar ya.-

- No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estúpidas amenazas, daroga.- dije con arrogancia.- ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedir lo de Chagny? ¿Ir a la policía y decirles que hay un fantasma detrás del Conde?.- dije burlonamente.-

- Erik, por todos los cielos, ¿Qué culpa tuvo el Conde?.- dijo con desesperación.-

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- dije despacio y amenazadoramente. Después de esto me fui sin decir una sola palabra más.

En el despacho de Firmín se oían voces, me paré para escuchar un momento, por si Nadir había dicho algo. Lo que oí me dejó preocupado:

- ¿Está segura madame?.- oí a una voz de hombre.-

- Sí... ella se fue con él y luego salió muy alterada.- dijo una chica joven, parecía una de las bailarinas.-

- En ése caso debemos vigilarla, lo más posible es que tenga algo que ver. La próxima vez la detendremos.- aseguró uno de los hombres.-

- Según tengo entendido no estaba a gusto con su futuro matrimonio... quizás ése sea el móvil.- dijo uno de ellos pensativamente.-

- Si no encontramos ninguna prueba más creo que Mademoiselle Babounix debería irse buscando un buen abogado.- dijo el otro hombre. Todos los demás estaban de acuerdo... tendrían una imagen bastante mala si no lograban encontrar al asesino, y después de todas sus averiguaciones estaban bastante lejos de encontrarme, así que querían utilizar a Aisha como cabeza de turco.

- Si me encuentro cerca lo impediré.- pensé en mi interior.- Pero sino... - pensé con pesar.- _Au revoir mademoiselle._

OOO

Una vez en casa estuve pensando en Erik... no sé porqué había llorado, quizás tenía miedo de que me hiciese daño. Ahora estaba segura de que no quería hacerme nada, sólo devolverme el guante... estaba enfadada conmigo misma, lo había hecho huir... quizás no se acercase a mí jamás. Esa idea me atormentaba, necesitaba verle... necesitaba oírle.

Estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que lo amaba, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por nadie, y menos por Firmín. Tenía que hacer algo para remendar el daño ocasionado. Pensaba ir al día siguiente de nuevo a la Ópera, tenía que buscarlo y darle las gracias como mínimo.

Cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue vestirme e irme a la Ópera. Ni siquiera sabía como estaba mi madre, me imagino que llorando y aprendiendo el oficio de costurera. Sonreí ante la crueldad e ingenio de mis pensamientos. Estaba cambiando mucho, ya no era una niña, me había convertido en unos meses en una mujer adulta.

Llegué y entré con despreocupación, me dirigí hacia los pasillos en dónde lo había encontrado por última vez, pero allí no había nadie. Decidí caminar por todos lados hasta que se dignase a aparecer. Desde que había entrado notaba la presencia de policías detrás mía, con inocencia supuse que lo hacían para mi protección, y achaqué su presencia a la causa de porqué Erik no aparecía. De ese modo que los evadí con éxito haciendo como que entraba en un camerino, de esta forma estaba libre de su continua protección hacia mí.

Con una gran falta de precaución por mi parte no pude evitar llamarlo en voz alta. Yo sabía que donde se encontrase él me escucharía. Y para mi acierto apareció al rato, sus ojos irradiaban enfado. Cuando habló lo hizo como si fuese una niña estúpida o retrasada.

- ¿Usted sabe lo que son los policías?.- preguntó cruelmente.-

- No están cerca, no me pueden oír.- dije defendiéndome de su pregunta arrogante.-

- Aquí se escucha todo.- dijo seriamente

Justo estaba pensando una defensa contra su respuesta cuando oí pasos detrás mía. Giré para mirar y vi unas sombras a lo lejos que se dirigían hasta mí. De repente un brazo rodeó mi cintura y tiró de mí. Después sólo vi oscuridad...

Súbitamente la mano que apresaba mi cintura se separó de mí instintivamente. No veía nada, así que no me moví por miedo a tropezar.

- ¿Qué ha..qué ha pasado?.- tartamudeé. Me mandó callar de inmediato.

- Sígueme.- dijo secamente. A pesar de que no veía nada, no pude desobedecer su orden. Tropecé con una piedra y me tuve que agarrarme a la pared. Su mano cogió la mía con impaciencia.

Anduve detrás de él durante un buen tiempo, siempre a oscuras. Cuando creí prudente hablar le pregunté:

- ¿Cómo puede ver el camino?.-

- Conozco este camino perfectamente.- dijo fríamente.- yo lo construí

Permanecí callada mientras me llevaba cada vez más abajo... aún no sabía el motivo, pero me dejé llevar. Si quisiera hacerme daño ya me lo habría hecho, él sólo quería alejarme de esas sombras que me habían seguido.

Llegamos hasta un lago, me ayudó con elegancia a subir a una barca. Cuando me hube sentado se subió él y comenzó a remar, pasamos por largos túneles y salieron algunos murciélagos al oír el movimiento del agua que hacía con el remo. Al cabo de un rato llegamos hasta una especie de casa destruida, parecía que un terremoto la había echado abajo. Una vez más me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de la barca.

- Siéntese.- me ordenó bruscamente señalándome una gran piedra. Yo obedecí ciegamente, no me atrevía a desobedecerlo aquí abajo... no podría escapar de él.- ¿Qué quería de mí?.- inquirió volviéndose con brusquedad hacia mí, sus ojos me miraban con ira.

- Yo sólo... quería disculparme por mi actuación de ayer.- dije entrecortadamente. Vi cómo Erik se quedaba mirándome perplejo. No se movió, sólo me miraba.

- Está en peligro, quieren acusarla por el asesinato de Firmín.- dijo finalmente.- parece ser que una bailarina la vio entrar y salir. Un descuido bastante grave por su parte.- dijo en tono acusatorio.-

Miré para el suelo, el tono de su voz hacía que sintiese vergüenza por mi descuido. Pero una vez que volví en mí me di cuenta de lo injusto de la acusación y quise responderle con una frase ingeniosa como las suyas, pero sólo me salió un simple "lo siento". Él rió de forma agradable, su risa me recordó a aquel día del palco... sin saberlo estaba sonriendo y percibía que él también.


	11. La venganza de Raoul

OOO

Raoul de Chagny había recibido el aviso de que un misterioso ser solicitaba cada día al director de la Ópera información sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. Hasta ahora no había salido de casa, estaba muy abatido por la muerte de su amada Christine, pero ahora tenía que tener guardias apostados en las puertas de su mansión, vigilando día y noche para que ningún "fantasma" entrase en sus aposentos. De vez en cuando recibía la visita de alguna que otra bailarina del foyer de danza. Ese día iba a visitarlo una de ellas:

- Cómo lo oye, Monsieur Firmín muerto.. ha sido horrible, horrible.- se lamentaba la mujer.-

- ¿Pero se sabe quién...?.- preguntó Raoul asustado.-

- Se sospecha de Mademoiselle Babounix, era su prometido y parecía que no estaba muy contenta. La policía dice que lo mataron estrangulándolo con una cuerda, pero claro, ella sola no tenía fuerza, así que se cree que estaba conpinchada con el Fantasma de la Ópera, seguramente son amantes y querían deshacerse del viejo. A decir verdad mademoiselle Babounix venía demasiado a la Ópera, seria de inocentes pensar que era para estar con ese viejo, casi seguro se vería a escondidas con el fantasma. ¿Sabías que sus palcos están uno al lado de otro? Sí... a esa mujer se la ve avariciosa, no se conformaba con un director adinerado, no, ella quería el máximo poder de la Ópera, y claro para eso se veía con él...- la mujer siguió hablando, pero Raoul se había quedado quieto. Mademoiselle Babounix y el Fantasma de la Ópera... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en él... ahora lo comprendía, no sólo habían matado a Monsieur Firmín, sino que también quisieron quitarse de en medio a Christine. Ellos habían tenido la culpa.

- Raoul querido, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó la mujer al darse cuenta de que Raoul estaba completamente pálido.-

- Tengo que ir a la Ópera.- dijo inesperadamente.-

- ¿Pero qué dices? La Ópera no es segura ahora, y menos para ti, anda relájate que te traeré una infusión de láudano para que duermas bien.- dijo la mujer levantándose y buscando a alguien del personal de la mansión. Raoul aprovechó, se puso una capa, cogió una pequeña pistola que llevaba siempre consigo desde que estaba en peligro y se fue.

Entre tanto en el palacio subterráneo Aisha miraba todo asombrada. A pesar de que muchas habitaciones estab$an en ruinas, era un sitio maravilloso, Erik al parecer lo tenía todo a su gusto, las cortinas de terciopelo, un gran órgano que ocupaba casi todo el espacio:

- ¿Sabes tocar?. – Menuda pregunta, pensó Aisha, claro que sabía tocar, era un genio, nada se le podía resistir...

- Sí.- Fue su fría respuesta.

- Parece el palacio de "La bella y la Bestia", me lo imaginaba así..., en ruinas por fuera y por dentro esplendoroso...-

- Eso pasa con algunas cosas.- Dijo Erik acercándose al órgano y tocando con la yema de los dedos el teclado.

- Lo sé...- respondió Aisha suavemente, entendiendo el significada de la frase. Un maullido llamó su atención. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?...-

- Ayesha, mi gata – explicó Erik agachándose para tomar a la gata que se le había enroscado cariñosamente en la pierna. Aisha sonrió a la linda gatita que Erik llevaba en sus manos.

- Que linda...- Dijo Aisha fijándose también en el collar que llevaba ¡que preciosura¡, y le quedaba tan bien a la gata. Valientemente fue a acariciar la pequeña cabeza del minino. Ayesha la recibió con intención de arañarla y Aisha retiró la mano asustada. - ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?.- Le preguntó a la gata tratándola igual que una persona.

- No le agradan los extraños.- Dijo Erik acariciando su hermoso pelaje dorado.

- A Salem tampoco le gustan pero no los araña. – Dijo Aisha mirando desafiante a la gata que ya, con sinceridad, le estaba cayendo muy mal-

- ¿Salem?.- Preguntó Erik recordando el nombre de haberlo leído en algún libro. - ¿no es un pueblo?.-

- Es mi gato.- Rió Aisha. – Y a ti Ayesha te lo voy a traer un día para que lo conozcas.- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la gata, que la ignoraba completamente.

- ¿Un día?...- preguntó Erik tragando nudos..¿eso quería decir que no estaba resentida con él?...¿qué no le temía, ¿qué no quería apartarse de él tal y como había echo Christine?.

- Eh...- Aisha intentó buscar la palabra adecuada pero no supo que decir. – no me acordaba...debemos hablar sobre esto...-

- No hay nada de que hablar, disculpa por haberte traído aquí abajo.- Dijo Erik dejando a la gata en el suelo.- Solo quería aclarar unas cosas contigo, luego te subiré arriba.-

- Sí...- Asintió Aisha algo decepcionada. - ¿Por qué mató a Firmín?...no..no me mire así...es normal que lo pregunte...él no le había echo nada a usted, no tenía por qué...-

- A mi no, a usted sí. Y créame, si no le hubiera enviado al otro mundo en este momento estaríais llorando amargada en tu casa y su madre estaría dudando de su...pureza. – Las mejillas de Aisha se le pusieron rojísimas. A ese hombre le gustaba decir las cosas clara, muy bien, entonces ella actuaría igual que él. Con esas misma sangre fría.

- Admito que monsieur Firmín no era de mi agrado, sin embargo eso no da derecho a matar a alguien, señor.-

- ¿Va a decirme usted joven insensata lo que tengo que hacer, como ya ve, no soy un jovenzuelo que acaba de cometer su primer delito...-

- Sí, su amigo el Persa me lo contó todo.- Erik se sobresaltó, poniéndosele rígidos los músculos de la espalda.

- ¿Qué dice?.- Lo preguntó de tal forma que Aisha dio unos pasos atrás y cerraba y abría los puños nerviosa.

- Él me habló de que usted trabajaba para...me habló de Persia y lo que usted había causado allí...y no solo Persia, me mencionó que fuisteis enseñado por un gran arquitecto...de ahí viene...es decir...perdón, se me traban las palabras.-

- Nadir no ha ido perdiendo el tiempo al parecer. – Dijo Erik sarcásticamente yendo a dirigirse a la puerta para salir.

- ¿A dónde va?.-

- La voy a devolver con los suyos, ya está todo resuelto. Maté a su prometido y ha tenido el honor de conocerme, ¿quiere algo más, ya puede morir en paz, joven. La vida sigue, cásese con cualquier hombre apuesto, tenga muchos niños y envejezca con nietos alrededor y de paso tendrá el gusto de contarles una aventura de su vida, la famosa historia de cómo conoció al "Duende de la Opera" y que la libró de un malvado hombre. -

- ¿Se burla de mí?.- Preguntó Aisha levantando la voz por encima de aquellas palabras tan burlonas.

- Mademoiselle Babounix, estoy cansado, han sido muchas emociones tanto para usted como para mí. La llevaré arriba.- Mintió Erik, porque la verdad era que no quería que ella se fuera...y la idea de otro pretendiente no le gustaba.

- No.- Dijo Aisha firmemente. – No me iré de aquí, ¿sabe que puedo llamar a la policía y hablarles de todo lo que sé?.-

- Usted no sería capaz.- Rió Erik con ganas. Eso si era un chiste.

- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, yo no la veo por ningún sitio...¡no se ría!.- Exclamó Aisha. Lo que mas detestaba en el mundo era que se rieran de ella, y más si era el hombre que le gustaba. - ¡soy capaz!.-

- No, si ya os veo.- Habló Erik entre carcajada. – Señor policía, he conocido al Fantasma de la Opera, me llevó a su guarida y le di las gracias por haber matado a Firmín, no obstante me he visto en mi deber como buena ciudadana que soy, en contarle esto.-

- Esta bien, lléveme arriba, no importa.- Masculló Aisha fastidiada y acelerando el paso caminó hasta Erik que estaba aún riéndose de aquello, cosa que lo asustó en el fondo...¿cuánto tiempo hacia que no se reía así, ¿meses, ¿años, ¿o nunca?...no sabía, era esa jovencita lo que le dejaba fascinado.

- ¿Por qué se enfada?. – Preguntó Erik.

- ¡¡No estoy enfadada!.- Gritó Aisha agitando las manos desquiciada. Erik volvió a reír.

- No, no lo está.-

- Yo...no quiero que se ría de mí...- Dijo Aisha suavemente, sintiéndose una payasa. ¿por qué ella no podía actuar igual que cualquier damisela en apuros, Christine Daeé seguramente no era así...por eso le gustaría tanto a Erik, ¡¡oh, deseaba ser Christine!.

- Mis disculpas, mademoiselle. ¿No le resulta raro?...- Erik inesperadamente volvió a su estado triste y meditabundo. -...llevamos dos funerales provocados por mí...y yo no hago más que reírme...ella no hubiese querido eso.-

- Usted no mató a Christine Daeé.- dijo Aisha mirando la inexpresiva mascara...no supo por qué pero le dio la impresión de que Erik había empezado a llorar. Y no se equivocaba. Erik de tal forma en que comenzó a reír con nerviosismo estaba llorando descontrolado, una lagrima tras otra caía en sus mejillas, y sentía ganas de volver a golpear todo y descargarse. – No llore.- Le dijo Aisha con dulzura.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy llorando?.- Preguntó Erik con rabia.

- No soy tonta, yo lloro de esa forma...en silencio, sin que nadie lo sepa.- Dijo Aisha acercándose vacilante a él y no sabiendo si coger la mano enguantada de él. Sin saber lo que hacía cogió su mano y le quitó el guante.

- ¿¡Que hace!.- A punto estaba Erik de tirar de su mano cuando ya Aisha la había tomado, así, rozando su piel desnuda con la suya. Sin nada, sin sentir repugnancia.

- Yo no tengo miedo a tocarte.- Dijo Aisha acariciando la palma de Erik y mirando el color de su piel...parecida al de un muerto, fría, y se iba calentando entre las suyas. Sintió pena por él, y a la vez un cariño y unas ganas de abrazarle. Lo mismo le pasaba a Erik en ese momento, tenía deseos de quitarse la máscara y mandarlo todo al diablo, quedarse con Aisha en ese instante, que los dos se congelaran así, en esa posición, con ese leve roce que por lo menos para él significaba mucho.

Erik estaba a punto de alzar su otra mano para acariciar la cara de Aisha cuando una voz los sacó a los dos de su mundo:

- ¡¡Alimañas!...mal nacidos...- Aisha y Erik levantaron la mirada y vieron a Raoul de Chagny a unos pasos distantes a ellos.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?. – Preguntó Erik perplejo... ¿como habría echo Raoul para hallar su escondite?. Se fijó en que estaba empapado, y no se sorprendió al imaginar que se habría colado por una de las trampillas, ¡debía de haberlas arreglado!.

- ¡¡Cobarde, ¡¡Monstruo inmundo!...¡¡mataste a Christine y ahora te estas restregando con tu amante!. – Gritó Raoul tiritando del frío del agua con que se había mojado, le había costado mucho llegar hasta allí...y ahora lo mínimo era cubrir su deuda con Erik.


	12. La huida

OOO

- Mire quien fue a hablar, ¡el culpable de que matara a Christine es usted, monsieur Raoul de Chagny!. – Dijo Erik poniendo todo el asco posible a sus ultimas palabras.

- ¡¡No diga eso o le mato!.- Raoul sacó de su chaqueta una pistola y Aisha por fin reaccionó. Aterrada se aferró a Erik.

- Raoul...- Comenzó Erik intentando apaciguar al vizconde. –Baje esa arma.-

- ¡¡No, no!. – Negó Raoul. – ¡Voy a matarte a ti y a esa bruja que tienes como amante!.-

- Erik no te acerques...- Rogó Aisha agarrando de la manga a Erik que intentaba acercarse despacio hasta Raoul, que en tal estado podía írsele la mano y disparar.

- Repito: baje el arma Raoul, no quiere hacerlo.-

- ¡Sí quiero!.- Rió Raoul con risa de loco. - ¿Se cree que voy a dejarle vivo, ¡No, ¡primero a usted, luego a ella y el último disparo será para mí!..." Raoul disparó al ver que Erik se le acercaba más aún. ¡Gracia a Dios que a Aisha se le había ocurrido agacharse y a Erik esquivarle, ¡bendita agilidad la suya!. Con toda destreza consiguió agarrar la mano a Raoul, apretársela y hacer que soltara el arma. Erik miró las balas que contenía la pistola y sonrió sarcástico. No estaba cargada, la bala que quedaba por suerte no dio a nadie.

- Maravillosas palabras, "_primero a usted, luego a ella y el último disparo será para mí_", ¿pretendía matarnos a los tres con una bala?. – En otras circunstancias Raoul se hubiese avergonzado de eso, pero estaba tan histérico que nada le importaba.

- ¡¡Yo solo quería matarlo a usted!.

- Déjeme corregirle. – Erik con una sola mano le apretó el cuello y lo levantó del suelo. – No pretendía matarme a mí ¿verdad, era a la señorita a quien quería matar, ¿no, una especie de venganza divina.-

- Suélteme...- Dijo Raoul intentando respirar.

- Erik...- Aisha sigilosamente se acercó a él. – Suéltalo, déjalo ir. No te manches más las manos.- Erik miró a Aisha por la rejilla del agujero de la máscara. Tenía razón...Otra muerte ya sería demasiado, y Aisha estaría en peligro...no podía permitirse ese placer de matar a Raoul, por mucho que quisiera.

Sin cuidado alguno soltó a Raoul que igual que un ratón acechado por el gato salió corriendo.

- ¡¡Sí le veo acercarse por aquí le juro que morirá!.- Le gritó Erik.

- Me vengaré, Erik...Tú mataste a mi mujer, yo mataré a la tuya.- Susurró Raoul para sí, frotándose el cuello. Jurando por la tumba de Christine que se vengaría de Erik y Aisha fuera como fuera.

- Acabo de arrepentirme...- Dijo Erik. – Ese joven puede atreverse a decir algo.-

- Tú crees que...¿lo creerían?.- Preguntó Aisha mirando a Raoul desaparecer de allí.

- No.- Dijo simplemente. – Sin embargo convencería a la policía para traerlos hasta aquí y demostrarlo todo.-

- Tengo miedo.- Se quejó Aisha volviendo a tomar la mano de Erik. – No me gustaría que te pasar nada, Erik.- Él la miró a los ojos, y supo que era sincera. Contuvo las ganas de cubrirla con sus brazos y decirle el miedo que sintió a que Raoul fuera a dispararla a ella. Cuando murió Christine una parte de él se fue a su tumba...pero si se le moría Aisha ya no le quedaba nada por él que seguir. Ni venganza ni nada. Cogería una cuerda y se ahorcaría.

Erik se asombró por lo que estaba pensando...¿tanto era el cariño que tenía por ella?..sí, sin duda era mucho cariño, un cariño grande y el deseo de protegerla era inmenso. Y eso le dio miedo a Erik, demasiado. Porque se sintió capaz de que si alguien venía a amenazarla a ella mataría descontrolado a miles de policía que se atrevieran a hacerle daño...

Impulsivamente, conmovido por esa ola de sentimientos anunció a Aisha que era hora de que la llevara arriba. Ella no protestó y una vez dejándola ir vio con desconsuelo que no volvió a tocarlo, sino que le dio una mirada que decía "Cuídate", y él se conformó, sonriendo tras la máscara.

OOO 

Raoul llegó a su casa y se cambió inmediatamente de ropa, guardó la pistola para no tener que responder a preguntas incómodas y se sentó delante de la chimenea a pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido:

- He fallado... le he fallado a Christine y me he fallado a mí mismo.- se decía con pesar.- Él tuvo la culpa... ella lo amaba, he de admitirlo, pero él tenía una amante, seguramente ella lo descubrió y por eso se tiró al carro. Yo sólo era su fachada, quizás me utilizaba para darle celos a él. Pero ella quería huir de él, quería escaparse conmigo... Quizás si me amaba.-

Estuvo atando cabos y sacando conclusiones durante largas horas... siempre llegaba al mismo final: Tenía que matar a Erik.

Lo de ir por sí sólo había quedado descartado, había tenido que atravesar tuberías e ir a nado por ese lago pestilente. Tenía que llevar guardias, todos los hombres disponibles de París y bajarlos allí... Así seguramente no escaparía. Luego iría a por Aisha, la mujer del otro día le había dicho que una bailarina había hablado con la policía, al parecer vio a Aisha entrar con Monsieur Firmín y salir sin él... eso sería suficiente para llevarla a la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

Pero primero era él, le había quitado el placer de matar a su amante, ahora tenía preferencia para morir...

Raoul mandó llamar al jefe de policía, tenía que poner en marcha su plan lo más rápido posible. En cuánto terminó de contarle al jefe de policía toda la historia, éste se quedó mirándolo con ojos desbocados, completamente atónito ante la irracionalidad de sus palabras.

- ¿Está... seguro de lo que dice, Monsieur?.- preguntó el jefe de policía, sin salir de su asombro.-

- Le estoy diciendo que sí, y usted va a bajar a comprobarlo conmigo si quiere.- replicó Raoul.-

- ¿Y de cuantos hombres estaríamos hablando?.- preguntó el jefe de policía con fingido interés.-

- De todos los que disponga usted, ¡ese hombre es un fantasma! Por todos los santos, ¿Cómo va a atrapar a un fantasma con sólo diez hombres?.- dijo Raoul enfebrecido.-

- Perdóneme la acusación, Monsieur, pero ¿sabe lo que está diciendo?.- el jefe comenzaba a preocuparse.-

- No se lo diré más veces, tengo poder en París y conozco a gente muy influyente, más le vale que me ayude si no quiere terminar en la calle. ¿Me ha entendido?.-

- Si, señor.- dijo a regañadientes.-

- Una cosa más... necesito que durante el proceso unos cuantos hombres vigilen a Mademoiselle Babounix, ¡sin detenerla! ya habrá tiempo para eso... es necesario que no lo avise de ningún modo.- exigió Raoul.-

- Muy bien, según tengo entendido está implicada en un crimen, la tendremos vigilada hasta nueva orden.-

- Eso espero.- dijo Raoul conforme con la situación. Con una seña de su mano hizo que su mayordomo condujese al jefe de policía hasta la salida. Mientras él se frotaba las manos saboreando la maravillosa venganza que estaba a punto de acontecer.

OOO 

Por la noche soñé con él... sus manos, sus ojos... su voz. Todo combinado era un brebaje extasiante. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de un nuevo reencuentro.

Tenía miedo de ir a la Ópera, las sombras me volverían a perseguir y quizás Erik no esté allí para impedirlo. Así que me vestí de negro completamente, en parte porque mi madre me lo exigía por el luto de mi prometido, y por otro lado para pasar más desapercibida. Me puse una capa y aproveché que llovía para taparme la cabeza con la capucha. Nadie me reconocería.

Cuando llegué observé con desilusión que exigían quitarse la capa para ver quién entraba, pero en seguida vi un policía nuevo que seguramente no me conocía de nada. Me adentré en un grupo de bailarinas y pasamos todas juntas, no hizo falta que me quitase la capucha.

Una vez dentro seguí pegada al grupo, y al parecer ellas no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, una cosa lógica, ya que éramos muchas.

Al rato me fui de su lado y me dediqué a andar sola, me daba ánimos a mí misma por mi osadía y a la vez temía por esas sombras que me persiguieron el día anterior: ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Por qué Erik sabía que iban a por mí?

- Erik...- susurré con dulzura y sonriendo en la oscuridad.-

Seguí caminando, ésta vez no me atreví a llamarlo en voz alta, podrían oírme y él se enfadaría conmigo. Caminé y caminé pero él no apareció.

OOO 

Nadir estaba preocupado, no sabía que podía hacer Erik en esos momentos, y tampoco estaba seguro del bienestar de la muchacha. Había tenido una larga charla con Andreu hacía poco, y con un par de copas Andreu había hablado largo y tendido sobre el Fantasma y Aisha. Según parecía la policía creía que Aisha era culpable de todo, una bailarina había confesado haber visto sucesos extraños que estaban relacionados con la chica.

Se dispuso a pasear como muchas veces anteriores por la Ópera, examinando cuidadosamente cualquier suceso fuera de lo común, aunque fuese una minucia. Vio a lo lejos a una mujer que parecía Aisha, pero desapareció rápidamente de su vista.

De repente vio a varios policías entrar a la Ópera, pero no era una visita rutinaria como los días anteriores, esta vez había bastantes más hombres, y todos ellos dirigimos por... Raoul de Chagny.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, iban a por Erik, iban a matarlo a sangre fría. Tenía que hacer algo.

Cuidadosamente salió de la Ópera y fue hasta la orilla del lago, dónde normalmente se encontraba con Erik tiempo atrás. Fue a través de los bordes hasta que por fin encontró un pasillo, temió perderse, pero siguió adelante.

Pasó con cuidado por varias trampas, las sabía ver a simple vista, el tiempo que había pasado con Erik en Persia le había enseñado a ver más allá de lo simple. Por fin llegó hasta una pequeña barca, siguió remando hasta que encontró algo que parecía una casa, salvo que estaba destrozada, y a un hombre tocando suavemente un órgano, ahí estaba Erik.

- ¡Erik!.- lo llamó.- Erik no se sobresaltó, por el contrario siguió tocando sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.-

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, daroga?.- dijo Erik de forma aburrida.-

- Erik, debes escucharme, ¡préstame atención!.- exigió Nadir.-

- Daroga, por primera vez en mi vida soy realmente feliz...- dijo Erik distraídamente.-

- Erik, escúchame por favor.- Nadir comenzaba a exasperarse.-

- Ella me ama, daroga, me ha tocado varias veces sin miedo.- continuó Erik sin prestar atención a Nadir.-

- Erik, vuelve a la realidad, Christine ya no está...- dijo Nadir con cautela.-

- ¿Christine?.- preguntó Erik perplejo.- No, amigo mío, sé que ella ya no está, créeme no estoy tan loco aún.- dijo Erik riendo.- pero no hablo de ella...

- ¿Aisha?.- preguntó temeroso Nadir.-

- Aisha... .- repitió Erik.-

- Erik, vienen a por ti, debes huir, ella también está en peligro.- advirtió Nadir. Erik salió de su ensoñación rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo que vienen a por mí?.- preguntó de inmediato.-

- El vizconde viene a por tí, ha traído a toda la policía de París y ahora mismo vienen hacia aquí.- dijo Nadir apresurándose.- Erik, Aisha también corre peligro, al parecer la vieron salir de...

- Sí lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas.- le cortó Erik.- pero ya la advertí y le dije que se alejase.-

- Está en la Ópera, la he visto hace un rato.- dijo Nadir muy nervioso. Erik lo miró a los ojos, lo agarró de una manga y tiró de él hasta un pasadizo secreto.

- Sígueme, corre.- le dijo a Nadir. Ambos corrieron por largos túneles encharcados, pasaron por entre paredes por donde se podía ver el exterior, pero la gente no podía verlos a ellos. De repente se encontraron con Aisha, Erik se quedó contemplándola unos segundos como si estuviese examinado la obra de arte más perfecta que haya existido.


	13. Dance mon Aisha

OOO 

Estaba parada, mirando de un lugar a otro por si aparecían de nuevo aquellos hombres que iban a por mí. De repente una trampilla se abrió y apareció una sombra gigantesca y majestuosa ante mí. Nunca antes me había fijado en Erik en todo su conjunto. Su figura desprendía poder, un poder que haría que cualquier ser humano se subordinase a él. Yo tenía la boca abierta al contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo, al alzar la mirada hacia su máscara nuestros ojos se cruzaron y se produjo la comunión de nuestras almas. En ese momento mi alma le pertenecía por completo, y sentí como si la suya me perteneciese a mí. No sé si él sintió lo mismo, sólo sé que cogió mi mano con ternura y me dijo:

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Me di cuenta que detrás estaba Nadir, lo vi muy preocupado y asustado. Pero mis ojos volvieron a Erik, que me miraba con una mezcla de cariño y fascinación. Salimos por otra trampilla hasta la calle, mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho, temí que alguien lo notase y me delatase. Erik caminaba ágilmente a través de los escalones, mientras que Nadir lo seguía.

Al bajar se dirigió a Nadir:

- Amigo mío, nosotros tenemos que huir de aquí, pero tú puedes quedarte en París, nadie sabe que me conoces y menos que me has ayudado.- dijo Erik.-

-¿Qué dices Erik?...- Pregunté yo, por fin saliendo de mi ensoñación. Solo había ido a verle, me arrastraba hasta afuera y decía que nos teníamos que escapar.

- Aisha...siento mucho haberte involucrado en esto. – Susurró Erik dándole la espalda a Nadir para mirarme a mí. – Tenemos que escapar, el vizconde ha avisado la policía y pretenden encarcelarme...y posiblemente a ti también.-

- ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!.- Exclamé yo asustándome por lo que me estaba diciendo. – Ellos... si me escuchan Erik entenderán, conseguiré que te dejen a ti y...-

- Jamás dejaran libre a un hombre que ha matado a gente inocente.- Dijo Erik y fue entonces cuando yo comencé a tiritar de miedo, ese frío que te invade el cuerpo, y que crees en ese momento que no hay solución para nada.

- ¿Me...me vas a dejar?...- Pregunté yo intentando enfocarlo, pues mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar donde estés segura...hasta que esto se calme...-Yo no le dejé hablar y me agarré a él, ignorando a Nadir que contemplaba el espectáculo tan patético que estaba dando. Parecía una niña aterrada buscando protección en los brazos de su padre.

- Erik no te vayas...sí, me iré contigo pero no nos separemos en el camino por favor...- Él me miró sin comprender, decidí ser más sincera con él y por fin mi timidez se esfumó. – Tú eres lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida.-

- Aisha...- Erik parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. Solo se limitó a abrazarme y calmándome, frotando cariñosamente mi pelo. Me hubiese quedado así para el resto de mi vida.

- Tenemos que irnos,- Dijo Erik con voz ronca, yo le miré a los ojos y acepté irme con él...las palabras sobraban. – Nadir...cuida a Ayesha,-

- Y mi madre...- Dije yo vacilante.

- Descuidad, y tened cuidado.- Nos deseó Nadir. Erik le estrechó la mano, sus ojos lo miraban con gratitud. Ésta era la segunda vez que Nadir le salvaba la vida.

Nadir se introdujo en un grupo de gente y se fue, mientras que nosotros estábamos detrás de una esquina esperando. Erik vio un caballo atado cerca nuestra, me miró y fue a cogerlo, una vez que montó en él me tendió la mano tímidamente para subir. Yo la acepté encantada.

Justo cuando comenzamos a cabalgar un policía que estaba en la entrada dio la voz de alarma y llamó a sus compañeros. Erik me agarró la cintura instintivamente y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo. Por un tiempo perdimos de vista a los policías y Erik paró al caballo.

- Descansemos un poco, solo un poco.- Dijo Erik acariciando al caballo, apaciguándolo por tan brusca carrera que nos estábamos pegando. Yo no quería pararme.

- Erik vamonos, el caballo descansa luego...-

- No hay de que preocuparse, dejemos al caballo descansar solo unos segundos y continuamos. – respondió Erik no apartando aún la mano de su cintura, con miedo a que me cayese o de algo más...

- No me caeré, Erik.- Le dije yo sabiendo como me ponía de nerviosa el contacto de sus manos. Por desgracia al parecer el pensó otra cosa y la retiró rápidamente.

- Lo siento..- Murmuró él.

- No Erik es que...- Admito que muchas veces mi lengua me traicionaba y decía cosas mal dichas, así que preferí hablar mejor con las palabras del corazón, sobre todo con él.- ¿Sabes Erik?...mi único deseo era el de ser bailarina, de no ser por mi madre mi capricho hubiera sido realidad ahora que lo pienso...pero más tarde, la primera vez que te oí supe que quería algo más...yo quería esa voz...te quería a ti...-

- ¿A mi?...- Erik parecía estar asombrado por mis palabras, como si el pensara que era poca posa para mí. Me emocioné y me volví un poco hacia él para poder acariciarle el rostro.

- Yo te quiero Erik, y lo sabes bien...si no lo sabias pues ya te lo he dicho...y no me cansaré de decírtelo.- _Muy bien_, pensé yo, _ya has dado el primer paso_.

- ¿No te burlas de mí?...- Erik se agarró a las riendas del caballo para no caerse.

- ¡Erik cuidado!.- Exclamé yo riéndome pero él estaba serio y tenía la mirada clavada en mí, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Aisha si tu supieras cuanto te he llegado yo amar durante tan poco tiempo..tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo.- Dijo Erik entre balbuceos. A punto estuve de volver a abrazarle de no ser porque oímos ruidos de gente viniendo hacia nosotros. La policía estaba cerca y al parecer la muchedumbre parisina estaba unida a ellos.

-¡¡Erik, Erik, nos siguen!.- Dije yo agarrandome a su chaqueta negra, igual que un ladrón en su refugio. Erik sin esperar a que yo me asegurara en el asiento hizo al caballo correr e intentamos cabalgar lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

Cogimos un atajo estando seguros de que iríamos a despistarlos. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa que al salir de la callejuela encontramos a Raoul de Chagny a nuestra izquierda...

OOO 

Raoul de Chagny contemplaba con rencor a su rival.

- Miserable...- Dijo Raoul mirándolo fijamente y encontrando suplica en la mirada de Erik. Raoul dirigió su mirada entonces a Aisha y vio lo mismo. No, su corazón no se podía ablandar...los tenía ante él, con poder para controlarlos, gritar de que los había encontrado...era una venganza en memoria de Christine.

- No nos delate, monsieur.- Dijo Erik rodeando con un brazo instintivamente a Aisha. Raoul miró la escena de amor y algo en él, su conciencia, le habló...¿qué derecho tenía él para destrozar una pareja, ninguno, y ya que pensaba mejor...se estaba volviendo loco, él no era así...y la culpa de que Christine estuviera muerta era de él...solamente de él por no haberla detenido. Le dolió reconocer aquello y apartó un momento su rostro para no demostrar que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas. Debía actuar igual que un hombre y mostrar la poca dignidad que tenía. Además este hombre la hizo feliz durante un tiempo... elevó su voz hasta el cielo, y eso la hizo dichosa. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, y ahora estaba cayendo en la cuenta.

- Huid. – Dijo Raoul recobrando algo de compostura.- No diré nada...- Prometió Raoul.

Erik no aprovechó ni para dar las gracias, hincando el talón en el lomo del caballo volvió a partir junto a Aisha, dejando a la vista de Raoul una sombra...

-¡¡Monsieur!.- El jefe de policía llegó hasta él. – No los encontramos...¿los habéis visto?.-

- Sí, se han ido por allá.- Mintió Raoul señalando el lado opuesto del camino. El Jefe de policía llamó a los demás y mas gente se unieron a ellos.

Raoul se quedó en el mismo sitio, contemplando el vacío camino por donde la pareja había escapado...y se preguntó si alguna vez los volvería a ver...tal vez un día alejado, cuando él ya no tendría fuerzas para levantarse de su lecho. Solo deseó con pesar de que si él no era feliz por lo menos Erik si lo fuera con Aisha.

OOO

Nuestra boda fue bastante sobria, sólo estábamos él, yo y el sacerdote. A pesar de estar en mitad de la noche, de haber despertado al cura a las una de la mañana y que saliese con cara de pocos amigos, fue una boda de cuentos de hadas. Ambos estábamos con las capas mojadas, llenos de barro y exhaustos por el gran viaje, pero a pesar de eso estábamos felices. Nuestras manos no se soltaban, la suya antes fría como el hielo ahora estaba tibia al contacto con la mía. Nos agarrábamos fuertemente, cómo si temiésemos soltarnos y perdernos para siempre el uno al otro. Nuestras miradas eran cómplices, y a pesar de la máscara estaba segura de que él estaba tan sonriente como yo.

Después de mucha insistencia el buen hombre accedió a casarnos en mitad de la noche:

- Pero... ¿No hay padrinos?.- preguntó confuso.-

- Me temo que ha sido imposible traerlos a estas horas, se empeñaron en que tenían que madrugar.- respondió Erik con seriedad.-

- Sí.. ya claro, es normal.- respondió el sacerdote aún medio dormido.- ¿Tienen anillos?.-

Los dos nos miramos, yo sólo tenía mi anillo de compromiso con Firmín, la verdad es que se me había olvidado por completo el quitármelo, pero obviamente ése no era adecuado para la ocasión.

- Te prometo que pronto te compraré el anillo más bello que exista.- me susurró Erik al oído.-

- Con uno corriente me conformo.- le dije sonriente.-

- ¿No tienen anillos?.- preguntó el sacerdote atónito.-

- Por ahora no... pero no importa, cásenos.- ordenó Erik impaciente.-

- Bien, bueno... señorita.. ¿cuál es su nombre?.- preguntó el sacerdote.-

- Aisha, Aisha Babounix.-

- Bien... Aisha Babounix, ¿Quieres a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?.-

- Sí, quiero.-

- Y usted... ¿Cómo se llama?.- preguntó el sacerdote a Erik.-

- Erik.-

- Erik.. ¿Y de apellido?.- inquirió el sacerdote.-

- Erik, nada más.- gruñó Erik

- Esto... muy bien.. Erik, ¿Quieres a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?.-

- Sí, quiero.- dijo Erik radiante.-

- Bien, por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Buena suerte y buenas noches.- dijo el cura con un bostezo, volviéndose de nuevo a la iglesia.-

Los dos nos quedamos en la oscuridad mirándonos, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, a pesar del frió que hacía, querría que el tiempo se parase y quedarnos para siempre con esa emoción... Él llevó una mano hacía mi mejilla, y la acarició suavemente...

-¿Estas feliz, Aisha, ¿no te arrepientes de nada?.- Me preguntó Erik y yo le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- De nada en absoluto.-

- ¿No echarás de menos a tu familia?.- Me preguntó no estando muy seguro de que yo dijera la verdad.

- Seguramente...pero ya me basta solo contigo, quiero tener otra familia.-

- ¿Otra familia?.-Erik se acercó mas a mí como si no hubiese estando seguro de lo que oía.-¿Quieres decir que...?-

- Sí.-Reí yo quitándole la mascara, sintiendo que se ponía tenso.-Si voy a estar toda la vida contigo tenemos que tener niños...- Erik me sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando yo le toqué los labios con la yema de mis dedos. Esos labios fríos y que tanto me torturaban y ansiaba besar...nadie me habría comprendido al ver la cara de Erik, solo el que sepa esa clase de amor que yo sentía por él, el que no le importa cual deforme el ser amado sea, solo necesitas su amor y con eso me conformo. Ya era su esposa y no había podido besarlo..y ahora estaba a punto.

-¿Me besas?.- Le pregunté yo y él, como un niño tímido tomó mi cintura. Poniéndome de puntillas levanté sutilmente mi rostro y cerrando los ojos esperé a que Erik me besara. Él acercó su cara a la mío y por fin rozó mis labios. Fue un beso tierno al principio que fue creciendo con mas intensidad, tanto que Erik me abrazó con fuerza, y me sentí pequeña entre sus brazos...y enormemente dichosa. Parecía que una especie de música nos envolviera y solo existiéramos nosotros dos, allí en esa calle, y la Luna el único testigo de nuestro amor sellado por un beso que para mí hará historia en nuestras vidas.

OOO 

_**Dentro de varios años**_

- ¡Erik, ¡la mesa de nogal! ¡¡¿Qué has hecho!.- Aisha estaba bastante disgustada.-

- No he sido yo, mamá, ha sido Jean, te lo juro.- se defendió Erik con la cabeza baja y mirando al suelo.-

- ¡Pero si Jean tiene tres años!.- exclamó Aisha, pero se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su respuesta. Erik había sido capaz de tocar el piano con tan sólo tres años, era una tontería pensar que Jean no había podido garabatear toda la mesa intentando escribir amorosamente "_Para mamá_".-

- Quizás pueda arreglarlo...- se ofreció Erik. Aisha sonrió y asintió.-

- Parecía mentira todo lo que había crecido desde que estaba correteando entre las hogueras de los gitanos...- pensó para sí misma.- Aún recuerdo aquellos días como si fuese ayer...-

" Erik y yo pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos en mitad del bosque, sólo pudimos tumbarnos abrazados, él me cubría entera para que no pasase frío, y yo a él lo rodeé con mis brazos. No podíamos cerrar los ojos, nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sin movernos por el frío. Sus ojos, antes fríos como el hielo, ahora me miraban con una mezcla de ardor y ternura. Yo lo miraba a él con el mismo deseo. De repente nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar con incesante angustia. Apenas dormimos...

Al rato nos despertamos y decidimos buscar otro sitio donde refugiarnos. Cabalgamos hasta que por fin encontramos un campamento gitano. Debido al frío y al cansancio estaba bastante débil, y aquella gente fueron muy amables con nosotros. Al parecer era de las pocas tribus humildes que quedaban por la zona. Erik estuvo hablando con el jefe durante un tiempo, mientras que unas gitanas me enseñaban sus tiendas y me dieron una capa limpia y seca. Por la falta de dinero y al no saber a donde ir nos quedamos con ellos. Nos ofrecieron protección y un sitio donde poder ganarnos la vida junto a su mercadillo. Por mi parte yo dije que estaríamos de acuerdo, por la de Erik no estuvo muy convencido ya que había tenido una mala experiencia con los gitanos.

- No nos quedaremos mucho aquí, en cuanto piense en algo mejor nos iremos.- Me dijo Erik entrando en la tienda conmigo.

- No seas así, debemos estar agradecidos de que no nos hayan abordado para hacernos daño. Si fuera así en este momento imagínate en que condiciones...-

- Ya, ya, no hables tan rápido.- Me interrumpió Erik llevándose una mano en la cabeza.

- Perdón...- Dije yo acercándome más a él.- ¿Qué te ocurre?..¿te sientes mal?.-

-No...solo estoy cansado. Varias emociones.- Me dijo él con una sonrisa forzada. – Déjame sentarme.- Lo lleve a sentarse sobre la cama de heno que estaba bien puesta en el centro de la tienda. Yo miré todo aquello y tuve ganas de saltar de felicidad. Por fin libre y lejos de todo, de mi maldita educación, de mi madre, de los malos recuerdos...

- Aisha...-

- ¿Si Erik?.- Pregunté distraídamente.

- Ven...-

OOO

Esa noche encontraba a Aisha especialmente bella. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su pelo largo era más llamativo...me moría de tocar aquélla melena sedosa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?...- Me preguntó ella sonriendo viniendo hacia mí.

- ¿No puedo adorarte con la mirada?.- Ella volvió a reír y se sentó a mi lado apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Con mi mano acaricié su melena suavemente, así estuve durante unos segundos. Sintiendo su presencia, haciéndome a la idea de que no estaba ya solo al borde de la locura en esa guarida inmunda, debía olvidar mis recuerdos del pasado. Adiós Madeleine mi pobre madre, hasta nunca Javert, Giovanni, Luciana y Nadir, amigo mío...y sobre todo adiós a ti Christine, bonita imagen que ahora pertenecerás nada más que en mis memorias. Otra mujer me ha tendido la mano y me ha sacado de la frialdad del mundo para llevarme junto a su cálida ternura.

- Estas muy silencioso, ¿en que piensas?.- Me preguntó Aisha tan pendiente de mí.

- En que todos estos años estaba sumido como en una especie de pesadilla, y no podía despertar. Parece que...hubiese estado en coma durante una eternidad..- Le expliqué virándome a ella y tomándole la cara con mis dos manos. – Y tú me has liberado y me has adentrado en un hermoso sueño. Tenía que esperar a que tu nacieras para que yo encontrara mi felicidad, si este era el plan que Dios o quien sea tenía preparado para mí...entonces valió la pena esperarte y sufrir todo lo que me ha pasado.-

- Erik...- Los ojos de mi amada se enrojecieron.- ¡Mira que tonta, ¡ponerme a llorar!..nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito...viniendo de unas palabras tan dulces, sobre todo de las tuyas.-

- Prefiero escucharte a ti...háblame un poco.-

- No soy muy buena expresándome con palabras...- Se sinceró ella.

- Pues no importa, prefiero que me lo demuestres.- Dije yo abrazándola. Inesperadamente ella me besó en los labios igual que hacía un rato, cogiendome por sorpresa. Yo me vi en un momento tomando el control de la situación y la tumbé con suavidad en la cama. Le acaricié sus lindas facciones, repasándolas con mis dedos.

- ¿No tienes miedo?.- Le pregunté yo sin dejar de acariciarla.

- No, ¿tú lo tienes?.-

- No...pero un poco sí. No estoy acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de amor.- Reí yo dándome cuenta de que en verdad estaba más nervioso que ella. Mi deseo era muy fuerte sin embargo mi miedo también. Ninguna mujer me había dejado tocarla.

-Yo no soy Christine ni ninguna otras con quien me estas comparando.- Dijo ella firmemente rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. – Yo te amo, Erik, eso es lo único en que tienes que pensar...No te temo.-

Sus palabras me incitaron y un arrebato de pasión inundo mis sentidos. No hubo mas palabras esa noche.

Con la misma delicadeza que antes le desabroché el vestido a Aisha y contemplé ante mí a la mas bella criatura, sintiéndome yo inferior a ella. Era tan bonita en todos los sentidos, y mis ganas de protegerla y de hacerla mía se entremezclaron. En ningún momento durante la noche se asustó, solo se dejaba hacer. Ninguno de los dos éramos maestros, y no obstante parecía que no necesitáramos lecciones para consumar nuestro amor. Yo le hablaba cariñosamente y ella me tranquilizaba besándome el rostro.

Fue una experiencia gloriosa que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de descifrar con palabras. Es un momento en que los cuerpos se tocan con las almas. Ni yo hubiese podido componer una música que hablara de la sensación que sentí al tener a Aisha a mi lado después de que hiciéramos el amor. La contemplé mientras dormía y sentí que la quería más, esa noche velé su sueño, y no me importó estar agotado a la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Dormiste bien?.- Me preguntó Aisha al despertar, besándome la mejilla.

- Sí...- Contesté yo sonriendo, observando sus hombros desnudos, parecían tan frágiles entre mis manos anoche.

- Creo que estuvimos hasta las tres de la madrugada despiertos.- Dijo ella restregándose los ojos.- Yo siempre me he acostado a las nueve, o mas temprano. Que distinta va a hacer esta vida que nos espera. Y contenta estoy de que eso ocurra.-

- A mi no me gusta esa costumbre, señorita. Ahora es mi esposa y ha de obedecerme.- Bromeé yo besándola en la boca.

Estuvimos una temporada así, tan felices. Yo comencé vender mis curas gitanas y por ese motivo el mercadillo se llenaba cada día de gente solicitando mis brebajes. Viajábamos por muchos países, y mi Aisha descubrió asombrada que yo dominaba todas las lenguas a la perfección, y me sentí mas grande al ver la admiración que ella sentía por mí. A su disgusto ella no pudo llegar a mi nivel, pero de todas formas tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a hablar entre nosotros en alemán, ya que esa era la lengua de la tribu con la que íbamos.

Al poco tiempo llegó al mundo nuestro hijo Erik. Derramé muchas lagrimas aquel día, al tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. Era padre, una cosa muy grande, uno de mis sueños que se habían cumplido gracias a esa mujer maravillosa.

Después vino Jean y por último Dennise, mi niña y mi debilidad. Los tres eran guapísimos y eran mi orgullo, y el de Aisha que la maternidad sin duda era para ella. Ambos pensamos que teníamos que darles una educación, de ese modo con el dinero ahorrado nos fuimos a vivir a una casita en Berlín. Y por ahora estamos dichosos, alejados de París, que formó parte de mi vida. Ahora por fin estaba viviendo en paz, y pienso seguir así, espero que Dios me de salud y vida para verlos crecer junto a Aisha.

OOO

- Aisha, ¿En qué piensas amor mío?.- preguntó Erik divertido.-

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?.- dije soñolienta pero sonriente.-

- Hace un rato...- dijo Erik.- ¿No te has dado ni cuenta?.- preguntó en tono burlón.-

- Estaba recordando cosas... en fin, son tonterías.. ¿Dónde están los niños?.-

- Creo que estarán durmiendo, pero vamos a ver por si acaso... no quiero volver a tenerlos que buscar por la noche mientras ponen en práctica sus inventos.- dijo Erik frunciendo el ceño.-

- ¿De quién habrán aprendido?.- pregunté burlonamente mirándolo de reojo. Recordé como en la tribu gitana Erik los sacaba de noche para enseñarles las maravillas de la oscuridad. Desde ese momento habían tomado la costumbre de escaparse por su cuenta de noche y pasearse por el bosque o por el pueblo poniendo en práctica artilugios sencillos de su padre ¡o hasta pequeños instrumentos suyos!

Erik rió por lo bajo y los dos subimos a ver si estaban dormidos... Parecían tan buenos con sus ojitos cerrados. Entornamos la puerta, y Erik me cogió la mano con dulzura como todas las noches. Pero esta vez no me condujo al dormitorio, sino al gran comedor.

- Hablando de cosas del pasado... mademoiselle, me debe un baile.- dijo en tono misterioso.-

- ¿Un baile?.- reí, había olvidado por completo mi pasión por el baile desde pequeña.-

- Oh sí, en la Masquerade me dejó sin baile, es hora de devolverlo.- dijo muy serio.-

- ¿Qué yo...? ¡Fuiste tú!.- respondí escandalizada.-

- Bueno, hace años ya...que más da.- dijo de forma evasiva.- ¿Me lo concede ahora?.-

Me ruboricé y casi me emocioné, jamás en mi vida había bailado en condiciones y él se había acordado de mi gran pasión y de nuestro primer contacto... Era una noche _mágica._

- No sé si sabré.- dije con timidez.-

- Vaya, vaya... ¿esta es la chica atrevida que conocí hace años?.- dijo Erik riendo.-

- Bueno... pero no te rías.- le advertí yo.-

Comenzamos a movernos al son de una música que sólo nosotros podíamos oír. Yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y a pesar de que casi siempre hablábamos en alemán, él me susurró en impecable francés: _Dance mon Aisha..._

**Finalmente, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han sido fieles a nuestro fic y no se han perdido ningun capítulo, nos habeis animado a continuar escribiendo. De todo corazón, gracias. Lástima que esto acabe, pero tenemos una noticia: Aquí la historia de Eric y Aisha no se acaba, este verano nos dedicaremos a escribir la segunda parte, esperamos que sea tan buena como la primera y que os guste. Sin más dilación nos despedimos. Muchos besos, Azahara y Nadira! Volveremos!**


End file.
